Forever The Royal
by MrsMalecBane
Summary: America is now the Princess of Ilea, and she thinks everything will be perfect forever. She finally get to settle down with Maxon, what else could she want? But with the rebels still lurking in the shadows America isn't as safe as she lets on, and this time Maxon won't be able to protect her. She will have to fight for her life. *Sequel to Forever The One read that first*
1. Chapter 1

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.) **

Chapter One

I think it is funny how Maxon thinks being outside of the palace is the best thing that has ever happened to him, but then again he hardly ever gets out so I don't really blame him. I didn't even have to ask Maxon if we were going to have a honeymoon because as soon as the wedding concluded we were both on a plane to a surprise destination that Maxon kept a secret from me. Now we are in the middle of the Caribbean, and I have to say that I could live here forever. The warm sun is enough to make me melt with happiness. Maxon being here with me is just a triple added bonus. It also helps to see Maxon so happy. We have been on this island for almost a week and I have never seen the smile leave his face. I am laying on the beach in my bikini watching my husband enjoy himself by the shoreline. I still have no clue what he is getting himself into, but I don't want to ruin his happiness even if he is doing something he probably shouldn't be.

"America, are crabs poisonous?" I hear my husband asks, and all of a sudden my sun is being blocked by something. I open my eyes and take my sunglasses off to be met with the brown eyes of my curious husband. I sit up on my elbows and cock an eyebrow at him.

"Why on earth would you ask that?" I ask, my husband raises his hand and shows me a spot on his hand where the skin is all read and irritated.

"A crab pinched me over there, and I don't know if it is poisonous." Maxon says, still blocking my sun. I look at his red hand again and shake my head.

"Maxon what were you doing with a crab?" I ask,

"It was trying to move a rock over there, but the rock was to heavy so I tried to help him and I don't think he liked it very much." Maxon says, his face frowning like a little child troubled by something. I laugh and shake my head at my husband, always willing to help others.

"You are adorable." I say, shaking my head "No, crabs are not poisonous." Maxon looks relieved. I wrap my arms around his torso and rest my head on his knee. Maxon drops a kiss on my head, and wraps me up in his arms. Maxon is a sight to see in nothing but his swim trunks. I like to see him without a shirt.

"You're beautiful." Maxon whispers in my ear, kissing the side of my head. Once again I repeat he is still blocking my sun.

"Babe?" I ask.

"What?" He answers

"You're blocking my sun." I say. Maxon sits up and pouts.

"But I like to cuddle with you." He pouts, running his hands through my hair.

"I need to work on my tan, Babe. Go continue your seashell hunt." I say, laying my head back on my towel trying to soak up more sun waves into my skin. I feel Maxon run his hand over my arm.

"You've been laying out here for hours." Maxon complains, making me smile"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I need to get tan." I respond, "and the only way to do that is to lay out here in the sun, which you are blocking." Maxon takes this into consideration, and then all of a sudden scoops me into his arms. I squeal and let my arms circle around his neck.

"Maxon!" I squeal as he starts walking to the ocean. "I think you need to cool down before you burn the whole island down." Maxon whispers in my ear, his soft lips brushing against the sensitive spot behind my ear. "I don't want to go in there!" I complain to Maxon holding onto him with a death grip. Maxon just laughs and continues deeper into the water.

"Maxon!" I squeal again, as he dips me into the cool water. "Stop this right now!" I demand, but it's to late, Maxon drop me from his arms and I am plunged into the water. I come up to the surface sputtering water all over. I can hear Maxon laughing hysterically at me, but I don't find this funny."Maxon Schreave!" I yell, smoke is coming out of my ears I am pretty sure, but Maxon keeps laughing. His arms come up and wrap around me tightly.

"America Schreave." He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spin. I love hearing Maxon call me by my new last name. It's just another reminder that we get to spend the rest of our lives together with no disruptions.

"You are a pain." I say, wrapping my arms and legs around him. Maxon laughs and pulls me into a kiss. Our lips move together slowly and gently just like they always do when we kiss like this, like they were made for each other.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Maxon says, swirling me around in the water. I roll my eyes at his statement.

"Stop sucking up, cause I'm mad at you." I say, moving hair out of his eyes. Maxon gives me his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Don't be mad, Baby." Maxon pleads me with his eyes, and I can feel myself already starting to crack.

"Nope." I finally say "I already am, it's to late."

"What can I do to make my lovely wife happy with me again?" Maxon asks, walking with me in his arms toward the shore.

"I'm hungry." I comment as I rest my head on Maxon's naked shoulder.

"Well than I suggest we go get you something to eat, Beautiful." Maxon says carrying me towards the beach house we have been staying in. I look at him with an excited expression.

"Will you have the chef make Chicken Marsala?" I ask, running my fingers through his wet hair.

"Whatever you want, Darling." My husband replies.

I love married life.

**So here is the first chapter of the sequel. I am so excited to get started with this one! I had a little trouble coming up with a title for this story, and I am still not quite happy with this one, but I suppose it will do. Let me know what you think, and please also take a look at the new chapter of Redemption! I hope to update that as well as update this! Please let me know what you think in the review section! **

**Thanks **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	2. Chapter 2

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Chapter Two**

"I don't want to go back to work." Maxon says, resting his head on my shoulder. as we sit on my bed in the Princess's suite. I have finally worked up the nerve to sleep back in my room again. Even though Maxon and I are married it's still not right for us to sleep in the same room together. Even though it would be nice to be able to share a room with my husband I have decided to pick and choose my battles with the government.

"You have to." I reply, combing my fingers through his hair"You've had a three week vacation, and now it is time to go back and help your father with what needs to be done." Maxon lays back and curls up on his side so he can still look at me. "You are the most beautiful women in the world, did you know that?" Maxon asks, staring at me with his beautiful brown eyes. I just roll my eyes at him, and withdraw my hand from his hair. A pout covers my husbands face as he grabs my hand and cradles it to his cheek.

"Maxon, sucking up to me won't get you out of your work." I say, stroking his cheek with my fingers. He leans into my touch, taking comfort in it.

"I'm not sucking up, I'm simply stating the facts to my beautiful wife who should go tell my father that I am sick and unable to attend the meetings today." Maxon says, burying his face in my lap. I laugh and stroke his blond hair.

"Maxon Schreave how unprofessional of you. You should be ashamed of yourself." I say, frowning at my lazy husband.

"It's not my fault my wife is like a magnet." He says, planting a kiss on my silk covered knee. I roll my eyes again.

"Oh please." I say. Maxon looks at me with a glint in his eyes.

"It's true, it's like your the magnet and I'm the metal. I'm absolutely terrible at staying away from you." Maxon says with a grin. I smile back at him.

"It's a very series problem." I finish for him, and Maxon barks out a laugh.

"I can't believe you still remember that." he says, playing with a fiery red curl. I smile at him, and kiss his hand.

"How could I forget?" I ask, smiling down at him. He just smiles back at me for a couple minutes before his face turning series.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Maxon asks, his eyes nervous and his face full of nerves. I run my my fingers through his soft blond hair.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Maxon. What king of question is that?" I ask, trying to ease his nerves with my gentle fingers.

"Before I came here to visit you father and I had a meeting with the advisers." Maxon starts "I know this is probably going to come as a shock to you because of how soon it is after the wedding, but the advisers are already asking about..." Maxon hesitates and it starts to make me nervous. What could Maxon possibly be this nervous about? I kiss his forehead urging him to go on with what he was saying. Maxon apparently finds comfort in my gesture so he goes on."They want to know when we will be able to produce a heir." My eyes widen slightly at his words because he is right when he says it is so soon after our marriage to be thinking about that kind of thing. I am only eighteen years old and Maxon is barely twenty years old. I guess having children early on is something required by the Prince and Princess.

"Maxon why on earth would you be nervous to tell me something like that? Of course it's to be expected considering you only have a couple years before your father steps down and you become King. I completly understand where they are coming from." Even though I don't particularly like the adviser's it doesn't mean I don't see where they are coming from most of the time. Maxon looks relieved, and it makes me laugh."You worry to much."

"I just don't want you to get upset." Maxon says softly looking up at me "I don't like making you upset."

"I'm a lot different than I used to be, Maxon." I say, and this is true. Ever since my time in England I have been more responsible, and less childish like I was during The Selection. Maybe it's the fact that I don't have to fight for Maxon anymore. Now he is all mine, and everyone knows it.

"I know you are, Ames, but it's hard to imagine you as someone different." Maxon says, sitting up and pulling me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his torso and lay my head on his shoulder. I inhale his familiar scent as I cuddle with my husband. There are a few minutes of silence following. "I think we should start trying for children, Maxon." I say suddenly. It's Maxon's turn to be shocked.

"America, we don't have to..."He starts to say, but I cut him off with a swift kiss on the lips.

"Maxon, I know just as well as you do that having children is part of the job description. I expected this as soon as you put the ring on my finger so I have prepared myself. Anyways, who wouldn't want a little Maxon or America running around?" I tease kissing him again on the cheek. Maxon's around tighten around me again.

"Have I ever told you how extraordinary you are?" He whispers in my ear making me giggle.

"Indeed you have." I giggle, kissing his cheek. Maxon is about to respond, but is interrupted by a voice outside.

"Where on earth is my son?" King Clarkson books "We have a meeting in five minutes."

Maxon groans,

**I just laugh. So here is chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy the baby talk the two newlyweds had. What do you think they should have, boy or girl? Let me know in the reviews! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	3. Chapter 3

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed**!

Chapter Three

I think it's kind of scary how the rebels go from attacking once a week to not attacking at all. Everyone takes this as a surrender, but I know better than to just give up like that. I know that after the last confrontation with the rebel that they are planning something. They have to be planning something that is pretty big to take this long.

Maxon still will not take me seriously about the matter though, and it's really starting to get on my nerves. How am I going to be Queen one day when Maxon won't even take my word on the rebel matter? It's ridiculous how he treats me like a child sometimes.

"Princess, are alright?" Lucy asks softly from behind me. I turn around and smile softly at my favorite maid. She is sitting cross-legged on my bed sewing together a dress for an event Maxon and I must attend in my home province. I don't know why it is being done now when we are already married, but now it's my winning celebration.

"I'm fine, Lucy, and I really wish you would just call me America." I say, finishing the last few strands of my fishtail braid. Maxon is still in meetings with his father, and I know he should be back any moment.

"Anne says it's not right to call you that without your title." Lucy says quietly, I turn and smile at my friend and maid. She really is the sweetest person ever. I don't push her because I know she gets nervous when she is asked to go against something she has been trained to do.

"Lucy can I ask you something?" I ask, sitting on the bed next to my friend. She continues working on my dress, but does not move.

"Of course, Princess." she answers.

"When my wedding was going on I noticed something about you during the party." I say, running my fingers over my silk duvet. I feel Lucy stiffen beside me, and a sly smile covers my face. I glance over at her to see her face completely pale.

"Please elaborate, Princess." She whispers, I personally don't know why she is so nervous around me all of a sudden. She knows how much she means to me, doesn't she?

"I saw you dancing with someone, and I must admit you looked pretty happy. Won't you please tell me who that was? The one with the blond hair and the pretty green eyes." I say glancing at her out of the corner of my eye just in time to see a bright red blush brush a crossed her cheeks.

"Oh, um that was Lord Bradshaw of England. He's actually Prince Mason's cousin." Lucy says softly, playing with a strand of her hair. "You aren't mad, Princess are you? I really didn't mean to displease you."

"Oh Lucy calm down, you know I am just teasing you." I say, taking her hand, she looks relieved. "I actually thought you two looked adorable together. Did he say anything to you that might spark something more?" I ask, truly curious as to what happened between the two. Lucy blushes again, but this time brighter and more defined.

"He said that he really liked spending time with me, and that he hopes that Prince Mason will let him tag along more often." Lucy tells me. I get a warm and fuzzy feeling inside because this is exactly the kind of thing I want for Lucy. I want her to be happy with whoever she wants to be happy with.

"Well I think Mason just might let him." I say, hugging Lucy.

"Do you really think so, Princess?" She asks, her eyes lighting up instantly with hope. I laugh and ruffle her hair like she's my own little sister.

"I'll have a talk with Mason and see what I can do."

"Oh thank you Princess!" Lucy says, hugging me before going back to her sewing. My door opens and there is Maxon in the doorway.

"America?" He calls, looking exhausted. I perk up and go over to him, and he instantly pulls me into his arms and gives me a breath taking kiss. I can see Lucy quickly shuffle out of my room through Maxon's room, blushing furiously. Maxon and I finally pull away from each other, but still stay very close. Our noses are practically touching, and Maxon keeps his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"How were your meetings?" I whisper against his cheek as I press a kiss there. Maxon just groans and holds me tighter.

"I don't even want to talk about it." Maxon says, back me up toward my bed. He kisses me again, and this one is even more breath taking than the first one. Soon enough I can not back up anymore, and I am pressed up against my bed. We keep kissing fiercely, and soon my fingers are fumbling with his tie. Once the tie is off I start working on the many buttons of his crisp white shirt. Maxon's hands reach behind my back and unzip the zipper located at the back of my dress. I finally get his shirt off and throw it at some random part of my room, not really caring at this point.

My dress is off in a quick instant and so are Maxon's dress pants. Now we are both only in our undergarments as Maxon hovers over me on the bed. Maxon's kisses trail down my neck, and I moan at lean into him. Maxon reaches behind me and unhooks my bra before throwing it randomly along with the rest of our clothes. My hands explore my husbands scarred back which I have come to love the feel of. My panties are off the next thing I know, and the only thing separating our bodies is Maxon's boxers which I quickly dispose of.

"Are you sure?" Maxon whispers in my ear, and I nod.

"Yes." I whisper back, and then with one quick, gentle thrust Maxon breaks my barrier and we are one, finally.

We continue like that for a couple more hours before passing out asleep.

**Okay so I know it's probably not the best love scene, but you all have to remember that I am only 14 years old so I don't really write that stuff very often, So here is my best shot (in a non creepy way) I'm like extremely innocent when it comes to this stuff and I blush like crazy. So I hope I did not disappoint you guys at all! Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to review! I wonder how long it will take to get to 100? It took Forever The One eight chapters so lets see if we can break the record! SO REVIEW and let me know what you want to happen!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	4. Chapter 4

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Four

At breakfast the next morning the prime minister of Russia is visiting. We all sit around the table eating, and King Clarkson, Maxon, and the Prime Minister all sit around talking. Queen Amberly and I just sit around listening to the conversation and talk softly with the wife and daughter. The Prime Minister's daughter, Maggie, sits next to me looking nervous, but glancing at me every single second like I am some kind of celebrity.

"Princess America, are you alright?" The Prime Minister asks, as he notices that I am only picking at my food. Maxon's attention is immediately on me. He takes my hand in his own and looks at me with worry.

"What's wrong, my love?" He asks softly

"I'm just not hungry." I say, trying to smile reassuringly "Please don't worry about me I am just fine." I can tell by the look on everyone's face that no one believes me, but really I am just not hungry.

"Maybe you should go lay down." Maxon says, concern dripping from his words. I roll my eyes at my husbands immediate reaction.

"Maxon, I'm fine." I say, not quite sure myself though.

"You look a little pale." Maggie pips in.

"Come on America you need to go lay down." Maxon says softly taking my arm and helping me up. I sway a little when I stand, and almost fall over. Maxon is quick to catch me, and lift me into his strong arms. My head feels like it is spinning around in circles, and my vision is spotted with black splotches.

"Oh dear, Maxon you better take her to the infirmary." I hear Queen Amberly say, worry lacing her words.

"Do you want me to take her your majesty?" I hear a guard as before I am fully pulled under the dizziness in my head.

~Forever The One~

I wake to something cool being laid on my forehead. My eyes flutter open and I expect to see Maxon's eyes flutter above me, but instead I am greeted with bright blue one's that belong to Maggie. She smiles kindly down at me her smile lighting up all her features.

"Welcome back to reality, Princess." She says, her thick Russian accent coats her words.

"What happened?" I ask, sleep still covering my voice.

"You passed out in Prince Maxon's arms before he could get you to the infirmary. You gave us all quite the scare." She says, brushing a piece of my hair off my cold forehead. My thoughts immediately go to my husband. I look around, almost frantically looking for him.

"Where is Maxon?" I croak out, Maggie gently eases me back down on my back.

"The King said he had to go back to work after he sat with you for the first couple hours. He didn't want to leave you, but The King won eventually. I offered to stay and look after you since Princes Maxon didn't want you left along to wake up alone." Maggie replies

"How long have a been out?" I ask

"Almost five hours." Maggie says looking at the clock on the wall. My eyes widen, but I don't say anything about it.

"What did the doctors say?" I ask, looking around.

"Your sugar was low from not eating." Maggie says, looking series. "The doctors say you must have not been eating properly for almost a week for it to get this bad. Prince Maxon really has been beating himself up over it." She says. My eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" I ask, my stomach sinks because I don't like the sound of that.

"Maxon thinks it's his fault for monitoring your diet better." Maggie explains. My heart instantly drops. I don't want Maxon to beat himself over the fact of my nutrition.

"Can you go get him for me?" I croak, my hand moving up to rub circles on my head to try and ease the thumping pain. Maggie looks doubtful at first, no doubt not wanting to interrupt an important meeting.

"I don't know..." Maggie says

"Please." I say, grabbing her hand. "Just tell a guard that the princess needs the prince. They will go get him, please Lady Maggie." I practically beg. Maggie goes to the nearest guard and before I know it Maxon enters looking like he just ran a marathon.

"America." He breathes, falling to his knee's next to my bed. I smile, trying to reassure my husband of my well being.

"Maxon." I say, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Maxon kisses me back softly, but not to the near extent that he usually does.

"You scared me, America." His whispered into my hair. I feel a couple tears drip into my hair.

"I am so sorry." I tell him, hugging him tightly to me. "I didn't mean to scare you, Maxon I really didn't mean to." tears start to leak from my eyes.

"You need to eat America. I can't do it for you, why on earth are you suddenly having trouble eating? My America has never had issue's eating." I swallow hard not wanting to tell Maxon anything of what has been happening the last few weeks.

"I can't eat anything." I whimper, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Please explain, my love." Maxon says, kissing the side of my head. My lips starts trembling, and I have no idea how I am going to explain what has been happening the last few weeks. I never wanted anyone to know that the Princess of Ilea is weak. "America, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong." Maxon urges. I sigh, finally giving into Maxon's sweet voice.

"I can't eat...because every time I do try and eat something I always end up getting sick and throwing up." I whisper, ashamed of the terrible thing. "It's like my stomach can't handle anything." I try and explain. Maxon takes these words into his system, and a look of pure pain crosses over his face.

"Oh, America." He whispers "How long has this been happening?" I take a deep breath.

"About three weeks." I admit, Maxon's eyes widen.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asks, raising his voice. I flinch away from him not liking the roughness in his voice. "America, answer me."

"I was afraid." I answer truthfully. Maxon squeezes my hands and makes me look him in the eyes.

"Afraid of what?" Maxon asks, worry leaking from is features.

"I don't want people to think I am weak. A princess isn't weak, Maxon." I say, as I start to cry again. Maxon gathers me into his arms and kisses the side of my head.

"Oh my America you are anything but weak." Maxon's voice is heartbroken, but soon he is up and calling for a doctor. I grip his hand tightly.

"What are you doing?" I ask. The doctor comes in and Maxon ignores me and explains my situation to the doctor. The doctor decides the best thing to do is take a blood sample. I grip Maxon's hand as tightly as I possibly can as we await the results. Queen Amberly is sitting next to me, and King Clarkson standing against the wall. Maxon sits up a little straighter when the doctor comes back with a grim look on his face.

"What is it doctor?" Queen Amberly asks

"After taking a very close look at Princess America's blood test we have come t the very difficult conclusion that something is indeed wrong with the princess." Maxon stiffens beside me, and the doctor sighs.

"What is wrong with her?" King Clarkson asks gruffly

"Princess America seems to have been...poisoned, but this is a poison that has been in affect for a very long time and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

**CLIFF HANGER! How did you guys like that one? So I am SO sorry for taking so long to update, and I have a pretty good excuse. I have had the flu for a weeks and bronchitis on top of it. So I have been tortured for the whole week so I hope you can all forgive me! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and please review again and tell me what you think! Oh, and yes before you instagramers start asking. YES I have read The One because I was lucky enough to receive an early copy from my copy. So, yep I have read The One, but no I will not stop writing this because I am already WAY to far into the process. So don't worry about that! Thanks for reading!**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	5. Chapter 5

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter Five**

"There has to be something you can do, doctor." Queen Amberly is saying trying to reason with the doctor. Maxon is sitting next to me still looking pale and defeated. King Clarkson is leaning against the wall staring at me helplessly. Maxon's hand is gripping mine with a death grip, and I can see the tears sparkling on his face. I reach over and brush some of the tears off his face.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty this substance has been in Princess America's system for as long as the wedding. The poison in her system is going to continue to steal the nutrients from her body due to her throwing up everything she tries to eat. The poison is settled into her blood stream and impossible to get out. I'm sorry." The doctor says truly looking distraught. Maxon takes my hand and presses it to his own forehead.

"How long does she have?" King Clarkson asks, his voice tight and strained. I can see the stress plainly written a crossed his face. The doctor sighs and takes a long look at me before turning to his clipboard.

"I would say Princess America has about a month left before the transfusions we are giving her start becoming useless." He explains, and I close my eyes. I only have a month to live my life. A strangled sob comes from beside me, and I immediately know that it comes from Maxon. I glance over at him, and my heart immediately breaks at the sight of my husband crumbling down right before my eyes. I can't stand to see the tears of such agony rolling down his face.

"That's all the time we have?" Maxon chokes out, not taking his eyes off of me. "There has to be something you can do. Anything, please doctor there has to be something, somewhere that will save her. Please we can't give up." My throat starts to burn with tears as I listen to my husband break down. I turn weakly to my side, and move over the edge of my bed and then pat the space next to me.

"Will you lay with me Maxon?" I ask, weakly. Maxon's eyes meet mine and his death grip on my hand does not ease at all. He doesn't even hesitate in kicking his shoes off and sliding into the space next to me while pulling me into his arms. The King and Queen speak to the doctor while Maxon and I enter out own little world.

"I want Sylvia to be on the phone with royals from all over to try and help find a cure for the situation." King Clarkson tells the nearest guard then he looks back at the doctor. "Do as much research as you can while we look for something from the others." The doctor nods, then bows to leave. Queen Amberly hurries to my side.

"Oh, darling America." She whispers. Her hand comes forward and touches the side of my pale face. Maxon's face is buried in my neck, inhaling the smell of my skin.

"I'm alright." I chock out trying to be strong in front of my mother in law.

"No, you aren't America." King Clarkson cuts in, looking series. "This is extremely series. You are dying, and I mean it when I say that you need to take it easy until we find a cure for this. You will be able to move back into your room, and to be quite honest I think it would make all of us a lot more comfortable if you would move into Maxon's room. I think it would make us all sleep better at night." I am completly shocked by the King's words, but I agree quickly.

Queen Amberly smooths my hair back with her hand gently before standing. "Clarkson and I are going to leave you to alone so you can talk, alright? I will let the maids know to ready your room, Maxon." Then with that Queen Amberly and King Clarkson leave me alone with my husband who is a hot mess.

"America." He says as soon as we are alone. "This not good at all. Did you hear what the doctor said, your dying!" The tears are starting to build up in his eyes again, and I can't stand to see him cry anymore.

"Maxon," I say softly, running my hand softly a crossed his face. "Please don't cry, Maxon." One of my fingers wipes a falling tear from his face. Maxon just holds me tighter to him.

"This can't be happening." He whispers into him hair. Tears fall down my face now making me sob like a little child. I really am dying at the ripe age of 19. I haven't even had the chance to hit 20 yet and I already had a pretty dang good chance of dying. "I should have never put you in this situation." Maxon says harshly, pulling away from me. My eyes widen in shock.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, completely taken back by this sudden change from Maxon. Maxon tugs at his messy blonde strands and looks perplexed.

"I knew the dangerous situations marrying me would put you in and yet I let it happen anyways. God, I am so stupid! You are supposed to protect the ones you love not get them killed at 19! I should have done the right thing and let you stay in London where you would be safe at all times" Maxon continues to babble on and on. I grab his collar and yank him closer to me with the very little strength I have left.

"Maxon Calix Schreave shut your mouth and listen to me." I demand with surprise strength for a girl who can't eat anything. Maxon's wide eyes stare at me with surprise, but he is silent. "I love you, and that is why I came back and married you. I love you more than anything so don't you dare think it's your fault. I chose this life for myself, and there is nothing we can do now but sit and wait. Maxon stares at me for a couple more moments before pulling me into a hug.

"We will find a cure even if it's the last thing I do." Maxon murmurs into my hair. I hug him back, clinging to my only source of warmth.

"I know." I whisper back.

"I love you, America Schreave." Maxon replies kissing my cheek.

"I love you more, Maxon Schreave"

**Will America live? I guess we will have to wait and see in future chapters to come. Who do you guys think poisoned America? Anyways please leave your thoughts in a review and I will try my hardest to update tomorrow. This story is a lot harder to update for some reason, but I will do my best! Thanks everyone for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Follow me on Instagram at MandLMacerForLife for exclusive sneak peaks and Q&amp;A's .**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	6. Chapter 6

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Six (Maxon's POV)

Hearing the news about America being poisoned made me feel like I somehow failed my job as her husband. Knowing that someone in the palace must have helped put this plan into play is gut wrenching. I don't see how it is physically possible for anyone to get passed the guards we have watching America.

"Prince Maxon what do you think?" An adviser asks softly from my right. I look over at the one speaking. They have been especially easy on me today considering I was with America all night in the infirmary, and I still believe I should be there with her right now. My mother and Lady Maggie are with her right now, but still I should be there.

"I think I should go check on my wife. Now please excuse me I'm sure my father can finish off with whatever else you need to cover." I say, before walking out on the second meeting since The Selection ended. I quickly make my way down to the infirmary where I find my wife look even pale and sicker than before. Lady Maggie is on her right side, holding her hand and my mother is speaking to the doctor. When America catches sight of me her pale face lights up a little bit. I smile and sit on her right side and take her hand.

"Hello, my love." I whisper as I press a kiss to her hand.

"How was your meeting?" She croaks out, I flinch at the rough sound of her voice. I miss the beautiful musical voice of my America.

"I didn't stay for all of it because I wanted to come back down and see you." I tell her, brushing some of her red hair off her face. Lady Maggie slips out of the room to leave us some privacy. America gives me a disapproving look, and I know she wished I would have stayed in the meeting.

"Maxon, you should have stayed." She says softly, holding my hand "You would have seen me when the meeting was done. I'm not going anywhere yet." The words make me flinch.

"America you aren't going anywhere ever. We are going to find the cure for this. I am not going to let you die." I say, starting to get myself chocked up. This is of course something I can't promise because as of right now there still isn't a cure found. Even though I am practically crumbling inside I know that I ave to be strong for America because if I break I know she will loose hope and break right along side me.

"Maxon, can I talk to you about something?" My wife asks softly looking up at me with her beautiful big blue eyes that instantly make my heart melt. Knowing that someone had the nerve to hurt this perfect human who was trying her hardest to make this country better makes my blood boil.

"Of course you can, my darling." I say softly stroking her hair. "You don't even have to ask." America turns over onto her side and looks me in the eyes as her hand clutches mine protectively.

"I want you to realize that there is a good chance that I am going to die." She says, and my heart explodes. Hearing those words come from the love of my life's mouth is like being thrown into a pit of rapid geese, a slow and painful death. She does not let me say anything before she continues. "I want you to know that when, and if it happens that I don't want you to mourn forever. You are the Prince of this country and one day soon you will be King, and these people need you to stay strong for them."

"America you aren't going to die." I choke, clutching her frail body close to me. I can feel her hot tears falling onto my shirt, but I don't care. All I want is to make sure that this women comes to no more harm.

"You don't know that." America says softly. She reaches up and strokes my cheek as she gazes up at me with her frail looking face that still manages to look beautiful and regal when she's on the brink of death. "Just promise me you will not break down, alright? For me?" I take in a shaky breath knowing this is going to be the hardest promise I will ever have to make, and it will take everything in me not to break it, but just like always I can not say no to this amazing women who has be caught between her fingers.

"I promise." I say trying to hold back my tears, but I know that won't happen for much longer. America smiles and squeezes my hand the best she can.

"I'm going to go to sleep now alright?" She says softly looking like she can barely keep her eyes open. I rest my hand on her cheek and kiss her forehead

"Alright, my love. I will be here when you wake up." I say, and almost instantly she is asleep.

"Prince Maxon?" A strong, but soft voice comes from the doorway. I turn around to see Lady Maggie looking sorrowful at the scene in front of her.

"Yes?" I ask, my gaze turns back to America.

"You're mother wanted me to check on you, and make sure you didn't need anything." She says coming to sit next to me. Maggie and I have known each other for a very long time, and considering now she is engaged to the Prince of Russia I know I will be seeing her a lot more often.

"I'm fine." I say, looking over at her trying to smile, but it just comes out as a painful frown. "I just want her to get better."

"I know." Maggie lays a hand on my shoulder and I instantly feel comforted. It's like having an older sister, and it's one of the greatest things in the world. I'm sad that we lost that brotherly sister relationship so long ago. It was great having someone other than Daphne that was such a sibling to me.

"Have you heard anything of what the doctor has said?" I ask, curious to see what my mother and the doctor have been discussing. Maggie looks at me with pain in her eyes and I instantly know what they have been talking about isn't good.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asks, regarding me as if I am a puppy about to fall off a cliff.

"Yes," I say immediately "Please tell me." Maggie sighs and looks away before looking back at me. The sweetness in her face almost reminding me of one of America's beloved maids, Lucy. I'm pretty sure her name was.

"They say that she is going pretty fast and that the transfusions they are giving her aren't working as fast as they should. The poison is burning up most of the transfusion liquids they are trying to give her, and the nutrients aren't getting to where they need to be. They says there is still a small sliver of hope for a cure, but to prepare ourselves for the worst." At the end of Maggie's explanation I am a complete wreck. Tears are streaming down my face, and my throat is practically on fire. I grip America's hand with a death grip that I never plan on loosening. I don't know what I can do to stop this pain for her. "I'm so sorry Maxon." Maggie says softly before getting up and exciting again.

"It's going to be alright, Love." I whisper to America. I let the tears run down my face as I put my head right next to hers. "I'll protect you." I stay put staring at my beautiful wife as she sleeps, connected to a machine. after about five minutes a shrilling alarm goes off, startling me.

The rebels are here

**CLIFFHANGER! So, in my opinion that was like really sad. I know a lot of people have been upset about me possibly 'killing' America. We don't know if she will die yet or not so hold your horses! THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS! That makes me feel really special so thanks so much! I really hope you all continue to love and read this story because I love to here from you guys! What do you think is going to happen next? How did you like Maxon's POV?**

**Thanks!**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	7. Chapter 7

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Seven

The blaring of the rebel alarm awakes me from my deep sleep. I can feel my heart beet start to speed up. I can't move because of the machine they have me connected to. My eyes are wide with terror, and I look around frantically for Maxon. I hear his voice, and I understand that he is speaking to the doctor, actually it's more like arguing with the doctor.

"I am not leaving my wife here while this attack goes on." He growls, clearly already breaking past angry.

"Your majesty the guards need to get you to safety." The doctor is saying, clearly sounding tired. "We can't risk taking the princess of the machines."

"I'm not leaving her." Maxon's voice breaks, and my heart breaks right along with it. "What will happen if we take her off her machine?" Maxon asks, trying to come up with a solution for this terrible situation. I hear the doctor take a deep breath.

"She will die, Prince Maxon and we will not be able to revive her." The doctor's voice is so soft and gentle I am surprised I am able to hear him. I can practically imagine the look on Maxon's face. My heart even stops when this realization is spoken. I might die today one way or another.

"Maxon?" I croak out as loud as I can, the fear evident in my trembling voice. My husband is by my side in a second kneeling down by my side and taking my hand.

"You were right love. They weren't done with us." Maxon's voice is so soft and I know he is holding himself together because of me. I rest my hand on his cheek and make him look me in the eyes.

"Maxon you need to get to the safe room before they get down here." I say, trying to keep the tears down. I know those words will break him even more, but they are true. Maxon can not risk his life for me.

"I am not leaving without you, America." Maxon says, holding onto my hand. I smile softly at his sweet determination, but this is all to dangerous.

"You have to Maxon. Remember our talk yesterday? This country needs you more they need me." I say smiling, but my it quickly deteriorates when I here loud gunshots, they are getting closer. Tears spill from my eyes as I quickly try and convince Maxon to go to the safe room. He fights right back at me though.

"I refuse to leave you here to die, America! You come first before any country in the world to me, and I will not let you go." Maxon's voice is strong when he speaks but you can see how much he really is hurting inside.

"You are hurting me even more by standing here and not keeping yourself safe." I say, not willing to just watch this happen. I don't know if he remembers, but I am still the same feisty America he fell in love with, and I don't let people deify me. Maxon stares at me with wide eyes.

"America-" He starts, but I don't allow him to speak.

"I love you so much, Maxon." I start to say. "I know you love me to, and I know that if you love me as much as you say you do that you will go keep yourself safe. The guards down here will do everything in their power to keep me as safe as they can. Go sit with your mother until this attack is over alright? I'm sure it won't last long, they never really do." The pain in Maxon's face is almost unbearable to look at, but I know he got my message. He quickly leans down and captures my lips in a breath taking kiss. It only lasts a moment, but all of our love for each other is pushed into every single second of that kiss.

"I love you to, America Schreave. I'll see you soon." He says so softly. I kiss his cheek.

"I love you to." I reply. Than I watch my husband walk out of my hospital room, and I am left alone with a dozen palace guards in the middle of hell.

I hear every gunshot fired from every single gun in the palace. It's horrible to listen to the screams of terrified maids, and the grunts of injured soldiers. I try to close my eyes and imagine myself in the comforting arms of Maxon, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I can hear everything going on, and everything seems to be getting closer to me.

"Princess America, are you alright?" a guard asks from the doorway. He looks to be about Maxon's age with dark hair and striking green eyes.

"Yes. Are they getting closer?" I ask, gripping the blanket on my bed with every ounce of might I have. The guards eyes are gentle as he regards me, and he comes to sit next to me.

"They are come this way, but all of out bet troops are fighting them towards the other end of the palace. They won't get anywhere near this end, Princess." He says, but I know that they rebels are sneaky and I wouldn't be surprised if they come up with a secret passage why that leads them right to my room.

"I trust you all." I say, "Did Prince Maxon get to the safe room alright?" The guard nods, and my heart returns to my chest.

"We had three guards escort them there themselves." He says, and I nod. The guard stands and bows to me.

"We will inform you when it's over, Princess." He says before walking out of my room. I relax against my bed, comforted with the news the guard has brought me. My eyes close and I just lay there for a couple minutes. I am almost asleep when a noise makes my eyes open. I expect to see the same guard there ready to inform me that the attack is over, but instead I am greeted by something else.

"Princess America, what a lovely treat." A rebel sneers. I am frozen in terror as I grip the bed sheets. This particular rebel is less grimy than the rest that I have seen, but he still isn't polished to perfection. He grins at me, and I am surprised to see that his teeth look clean and they are all there. He is young, maybe only a couple years older than Maxon. He doesn't make any movement to come closer to me.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to conceal my fear. He cocks his head to the side.

"I just wanted to get a good look at you. Don't worry the time hasn't come yet, but it's approaching. This isn't the new hiding spot is it? I am sure this isn't a way to treat such a lovely Princess such as yourself. Prince Maxon should be ashamed of himself for leaving his bride so vulnerable." The rebels voice is slick and taunting. The subject of Maxon makes me snap.

"I told him to leave." I snap, the rebel's eyes move to my machine, and his eyes widen with shock.

"What happened Princess?" He asks, his voice slick.

"Like you don't know." I spit at him. It really wouldn't surprise me if the rebels were behind the poison.

"Now now Princess. I have many hobbies, but hurting such a pretty princess like yourself is not one of them." He says, and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he knows nothing about the poison. Who could it be. "Now, Princess I must leave, but don't worry we will be reunited much quicker than you imagine." He gives me a grand bow and then exits the room leaving me wide eyes and wondering.

**THAT WAS INTENSE YA'LL! So what do you think the rebels have planned? Do you think he was lying about the poison? Maxon had to make a big decision, what did you think of his choice? Let me know what you think in the review! Who do you guys think poisoned America?**

**Thanks**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	8. Chapter 8

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Eight

After the rebel left my room the palace guards only took about ten minutes to clear the palace. Maxon was at my side minutes after the final clearing was put out. The minute he opened the door to my hospital room his whole face lit up with relief that I was still here and in one peace. Seeing the pure joy written all over his face makes my heart clench. I debate whether or not I should tell him about the rebel making his way into my room during the attack. I decide against it, because he was probably just bluffing anyways.

"Oh, my America. Thank God you are okay." Maxon says, falling on his knee's next to my bed. He leans his face closer to mine, and presses his lips against mine as they move in unison.

"Are you alright?" I ask, once we break apart. Maxon just gazes at me for a little while before answering my question.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Are you alright?" He asks, running his fingers through my hair. I think about the time during the attack before the rebel made his way into my room. Every single scream and gunshot I heard slit my heart down the middle a little farther each time.

"I heard everything that happened, Maxon" I say, no longer holding my tears in. My words came out jumbled and broken, but I know Maxon understood me. He just holds me, and strokes my hair as he waits for me to continue. "I heard the gunshots and I heard all the screams. People are dying each time theses attacks happen, and pretty soon we aren't going to have any guards. Oh, Maxon it was terrible." Maxon holds me tightly to his chest, stroking my fiery hair that seems to grow more limp every single day.

"I know my love." He whispers into my hair. "I am so sorry you have to go through that, and I promise that we are doing everything we can to stop these monsters. I cannot bear to have you around this anymore, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, alright?" Maxon's words are so sincere and true. They make my heart flutter faster every time he speaks.

"I know you are Maxon." I say, cupping his face with my hand "It was just so terrible hearing all of those screams from helpless maids, and guards. The whole time I was just thinking that they would somehow get in here and take me away from you." I say, gripping his hand tightly to my chest.

"I won't let them take you away from me." Maxon says, kissing my forehead tenderly. "You are the top priority of safety in this palace and I will not accept anything less no matter how much you want to argue with me." I pout, considering how well Maxon seems to know me. He knows I don't like being the center of attention when there are, in my opinion, better things to be worried about, but something tells me this time Maxon is not going to let up just because I don't like it.

"I understand." I say finally. I can see the little bit of shock forming on Maxon's face.

"Is my America really agreeing to something without arguing with me?" Maxon teases me "I'm absolutely shocked." I giggle and meet his soft brown eyes. He smiles at me, but as I look deeper into his features I can tell that he is stressed to his absolute max. The stress of having a country that most likely is falling apart is weighing on his shoulders on top of having his wife practically dying right in front of his eyes. The stress lines were really starting to show on his forehead, and I can't help but feel responsible.

"When is the last time you got a full night's rest?" I ask, stroking his cheek as we gaze at each other.

"I slept last night all night, America don't worry about me." He says, kissing my cheek. I smile, and he sits in the chair next to me, holding my hand. "You should get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." He says softly. I nod, realizing just how sleepy I really am. Maxon kisses my cheek, and my eyes close. Soon I am covered in darkness.

~Forever The Royal~

I open my eyes to the blinding light of the infirmary that I probably should be used to by now. I feel someone holding my hand, and I turn my head to the side to try and find out the identity of this mystery person. At first I am pretty sure it must be Maxon, but once the sleep dissolves from my eyes I realize that it's Queen Amberly. Maggie is in the corner of my room reading a book quietly. She lifts her head from her book just long enough to give me a bright smile, but then her head is back in the book. Queen Amberly is looking down on me with a radiant smile that I have not seen on her in a very long time.

"Where is Maxon?" I ask, and Queen Amberly laughs at my bluntness.

"He's outside your room speaking with the doctor." She explains "I believe we have a bit of good news to tell you, America." My eyes light up. I have a pretty good feeling I know what this good news is, but I don't want to jinx myself at this time in my life.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly, Queen Amberly's smile widens at my eagerness.

"Why don't we wait for Maxon to get back in here so he can tell you." She says, smiling down at me. I sigh with impatience, but I don't say anything. I want to now what the good news in, but at the same time I want to see my husband. Finally after ten minutes of silence the door opens and Maxon appears. My eyes widen with excitement, and I sit up, holding my arms out for my husband to fill. Maxon laughs, and sits on the edge of my bed, slowly easing me back down on my bed, making me pout like a child.

"Easy there, love. We don't need to waste all out Princess's energy." He says softly, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"What's the good news?" I ask, Maggie and Queen Amberly have made their way out of the room to give Maxon and I some privacy. Maxon laughs and kisses my forehead.

"That I love you." He teases, making me pout again.

"I'm not kidding, Maxon." I whine. This time it's Maxon's turn to pout.

"Is my beautiful wife telling me that it is not a good thing that I love her?" Maxon says, teasing me once again, but then his expression turns serious when he realizes how serious I am.

"What is it?" I urge. Maxon takes a deep breath before answering, the joy evident in his voice.

"After searching nearly every country in the world we had started to loose hope for finding a cure for your rare...situation." Maxon starts "but after a lot of late nights without any luck we finally found something that is going to rid your system of the poison." An excited gasp leaves my mouth and suddenly I am in Maxon's arms and we are holding onto each other with our lives.

"Really?!" I ask, my eyes wide with hope, and relief.

"Really." He responds, laughing joyously. We hold each other for a couple more seconds before pulling away.

"When can they give it to me?" I ask, clearly impatient to get this show on the rode. I want to be able to eat solid food again. I want to be healthy again.

"Hold your horses, Ames. We can give it to you tonight after it sits an goes through testing. For now, I have to get to a meeting so you stay here and hang out for a while alright?" Maxon says, and I nod. He kisses my lips before bidding his goodbye and leaving my room. For a while, even though I am not tired, I keep my eyes closed just trying to relax until the door opens. At first I think it is Maxon, but then I realize a meeting will not be that short. I open my eyes to reveal Maggie.

"Hey," I smile sitting up straighter. I smile at the girl I have become to know as my friend the last few weeks. She is a lady of Russia and she has been acting as my own personal nurse. "Did you hear the good news?" I ask, excited to tell the good news to everyone. Maggie does not answer me, and I can tell that there is something different with her face. There is something almost haunting about her beautiful features.

"Where did Maxon and Queen Amberly go?" She asks, a certain edge to her voice. I raise an eyebrow at her, but answer anyway.

"They had to go to a meeting, and won't be back for a while." I answer, a slow haunting smile spreads a crossed her face, and a hand reaches behind her to lock the door. I raise my eyebrows confused by the fact that she had to lock the door.

"I heard about the cure, Princess." She says, in the same haunting voice as before. "It's just to bad that you will never receive it." My eyes instantly widen and I shoot up into a sitting position.

"What are you talking about?" I hiss, feeling completly threatened. Maggie pulls out a syringe full of a milky looking liquid that I am pretty sure is my cure. She pushed the end of the syringe and my cure goes all over the floor, ruined, and moves towards the machine keeping me alive.

"Princess America I think it's about time to put an end to this little game don't you think? It's time for you to die, just like it was at the very beginning."

**SHOCKER! How many of you expected THAT? *EVIL LAUGH* Sweet little Maggie behind it all. Are you all going to revolt against me now? I have a feeling people are going to send me angry Dms on instagram and Kik now. SO SORRY I had to do it! I love you all and hope you all stay alive for the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I wrote this once and accidentally deleted it, but I like it better the second time so I think it was fate! Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks! **  
**MandLMacerForLife**


	9. Chapter 9

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Nine

My whole body is shaking with fear. I don't know how to react to this women coming at me like I am a rapid animal that she wants to destroy. I never would have guessed that sweet little Maggie would be the mater mind behind my poisoning. She had sat by my bedside so many nights when Maxon was away, and how many times she comforted me when I woke up from nightmares.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, cowering in the corner. She stopped when she was only a few feet away from me. She was watching me with that same haunting smirk that seems so odd on her pretty face. I don't know what I am doing, but all I know is if she turns that machine on than I am going to die.

"You took something from me, Princess America." She says in the sort of voice a child would run from. My eyes widen and, I grip the thin sheet covering my body tighter to me. The sweat on my body is making the cotton pants and shirt I am clothed in stick to my body. My heart is pounding in my chest and I don't know what to do.

"I just met you! How could I have possibly take something for you?" I stutter through the sentence trying to control my trembling, but failing miserably. I don't know what I can do, because if I run I will have to take the needle out of my arm, and if I do that my machine with stop working and I will die.

That's exactly what Maggie wants.

I can do nothing but sit here and watch this monster try and kill me. If I scream she will only kill me right away. Maybe I will be lucky and someone will come and find me before she strikes in for the kill. The odds are no0t in my favor considering Maxon and Queen Amberly are in a meeting that will most likely last forever, and the doctors and nurses are off on their lunch break. There is no absolute hope for me. My cure is already all over the floor, and there is no way we will ever get it back. Maxon had mentioned that the cure was from an extremely rare flower.

"You really have no idea what kind of betrayal you have caused do you?" Maggie hisses, pacing around the room in long strides "Throughout this whole 'Selection' everyone throughout the world spoke of how much they liked your character and how they wanted to see you as Ilea's new leader. Well, I never bought any of it. I used to be the one they wanted to see as a leader, and I used to be the one who caught Maxon's attention. I always knew that The Selection would take place, but I always thought that when Maxon realized how perfect we would be together he would get his father to call the whole thing so we could be together" This whole speech all together brought shock to my already pale face.

"Maggie-"

"No." She snarls "This is my turn to speak, Princess. You don't get anymore turns. I've heard enough from, and about you I don't need to hear anymore. I already tried to run you out of the country, but I guess it didn't work as well as I would hope. Then, after I finally gave up on Maxon I found someone else I was finally interesting. After you tore me away from what should have been mine." The look on Maggie's face is completly terrifying . Her anger and jealousy is twisted onto her what I used to think was beautiful face is now clouded with twisted feelings. "I spent a week in England with my family, and my parents spoke about an engagement with Prince Mason, but you ruined that to. " Maggie hisses, I stare wide eyed. Maxon and Mason? This seemed so ironic that I have been with both of the men that she claims to have 'loved'. Does this girl even know what love is? I guess I really am oblivious to what goes on outside the palace. Just like I feared from the beginning.

"Please-" She does not let me speak

"No," She snaps. "You've already done it, and now I am engaged to some idiot in Russia that doesn't even know how to tie his own tie! You deserve to be in pain for so much more than I ever deserved. Maxon deserves to loose his 'love' because of is ignorance toward me. _I got rid of Princess Daphne to be with him_, and everyone knows she was my best friend. He was my everything and you and 34 other girls just swoop in and snatch him from me. I was always the one he came to when his father yelled at him, I was always the one he called when he need someone to listen to him. You don't even know him compared to the many things he told me about himself. I should have been the one with the amazing royal wedding and the sparkling tiara's. I should be the one Maxon holds on his arm everyday, and once your gone he'll need to find a new wife that can help him run the country. I'll be there ready and willing, and everything will be how it should be. Maxon will never know that his precious wife was murdered, and I will be the glory just like I always should have." Finally I cannot take anymore of this absurd babbling. I snap, but this time it's America Singer who snaps, the wild girl who can't control her mouth. America Schreave is tucked inside of me waiting to calm me down.

"You are _absurd._" I snap, at the Lady. "You think just because I'm out of the picture Maxon will just accept you into his arms like I was never around? I hold up my left hand, trying to push back the dizziness coming from the poison. "In case you didn't know, he loves me more than anything in the world. He tells me every single day multiple times a day, and I highly doubt he would ever just jump into someone else's arms when his wife dies. Also, maybe you need to do your research, but when and if something happens to the Selection winner the last five members are called back to continue competing. You would never have a chance of being with Maxon. You really need to do your research before you start killing people." I hiss at her, really starting to loose my temper. "You are nothing compared to the ladies of The Selection. They have intelligence and poise, and respect. Something you will never have, and let me tell you something, Maggie, Maxon has better taste than you will ever be able to achieve. So I think you need to take a seat and get your head on straight. You will _never_ compare to me." Maggie is practically seething with anger now. her pale barbie face is glowing an unattractive red color.

"You bitch-" She hisses, moving to unplug my machine. My heart instantly drops, but Maggie never gets to unplug it because the door flies open and a loud banging erupts, Maggie screams and falls to the floor, a gaping hole in her leg. I look to see who fired the bullet, but when I look at the wide open door I gasp.

No one is there.

**MYSTERY! Who do you think it was? What do you guys think about Maggie's story? Do you think America can fight the poison without the cure? Let me know what you guys think in a review!**

**So I want to talk about something I think is important...the movie FROZEN! I love that Disney movie with a passion, and I watch it like every single day. I really think it's one of Disney's best animated movies. Who is your favorite character? Mine is Elsa...I have a phone case with Elsa and Anna on it. SO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? Anyway I just love that movie so much, and I was watching it while typing this chapter in case you were wondering. THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY! My uncle got me a life sized Olaf stuffed animal that sings and I use it as a pillow. INNNNN SUMMMMER!**

**Okay I am done with my Frozen rant now. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	10. Chapter 10

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

I don't know what to do.

I am completly frozen in my limp hospital bed as I stare down at Maggie's leg where there is a gaping, bloody hole in her thigh. She was passed out from blood lose, and I couldn't move from my bed because of the machine I was hooked up to. I called for help as loud as I could, but when my eyes catch sight of the liquid all over the floor, my heart stops thumping in my chest.

My cure.

Maggie may have been taken down by a bullet before she could unplug my machine, but she still took away my only chance at survival. Tears burn the back of my throat, and I can not contain them anymore. Hot tears spill out of my eyes, and down my face as I stare down at my only hope of life helplessly. My sobs take over my body so hard that I am shaking violently. I wrap my arms tightly around myself.

I find myself wondering who could have possibly shot Maggie and then just disappeared like that? It couldn't have been one of the guards because he would have come in with me to see what was wrong. It all doesn't make sense, and that terrifies me even more. I think it kills me even more to realize just how helpless I am while I'm under the influence of the dreaded poison that Maggie planted in my body. I haven't been able to eat solid food since we started the treatment, and even before then I couldn't keep any of it down.

"Princess America?" Someone gasps. I nearly jump out of the bed when the voice reaches my ear drums. I look over to the doorway where my doctor is standing completly shocked with his jaw practically to the floor. When I see him I can't help, but burst into tears again.

"C-can y-you get Maxon?" I sob, wanting nothing more than to have my husband's arms wrapped around me. The doctor nods with wide eyes, and zips out of my hospital room. I am only alone for about five minutes before my door is ripped open again and Maxon stands in the doorway looking frantic. He takes one look at the floor and is immediately at me side, grabbing for my hand.

"America, my love." He whispers, staring at me with a look of relief. It's almost like he thought I would have been gone. He doesn't even ask about what happened to Maggie, or what is all over the floor. He just sits on the edge of my bed and holds me in his arms as I sob into his shoulder. He rubs my back, and I barely notice the doctor coming in, and two guards picking a passed out Maggie up.

"Princess, what happened?" A guard asks, Maxon hisses at them to leave me alone, but I brush him away ready and willing to share the whole story. I dry my tears and sit up straighter trying to be the Princess I am supposed to be. I guess a real princess wouldn't have terrible tear streaks down her face or puffy eyes.

"Lady Maggie is the one who poisoned me." I gasp out, and both men stare at me like I just grew two extra heads.

"America-" Maxon starts.

"No it's true." I cut him off "She can in here and she had something behind her back. I didn't really think much of it considering she always came to visit me when you weren't here with me. So I figured she was just here to visit me. I knew something was off when she turned around, and locked the doors on me. I tired to call for help, but she threatened to unplug the machine that has been keeping me alive the last couple weeks. I didn't really know what to do, so I guess I had no choice but to listen to her. She told me that she didn't want me around because I have already got in her way to many times before. She never wanted the Selection to happen. She was in love with you, Maxon." I say, Maxon's eyes widen to the size of boiling balls. "She wanted to get rid of me so she would have another chance with you."

"Princess...how did she end up with a bullet wound in her leg?" The doctor asks.

"I remember her going towards my machine to unplug it, but then someone came in and shot her. It was all to fast for me to see who it was. They just disappeared after Maggie was down." I explain. Shock is written all over Maxon and the doctor's faces.

"What is all over the floor, love?" Maxon asks gently staring at my hope all over the floor.

"My cure." I say sadly "She said that if she couldn't have you than there was no reason for me to live anymore because she deserved you more than anyone. She spilled it all over the floor Maxon, I'm going to die." I start crying into Maxon's shoulder. He holds me tighter into his arms, and lets me cry onto his suit jacket. His face is buried in my hair, and I can feel his own hot tears in my red hair.

"This is all my fault, Ames." Maxon whispers. I instantly pull away from him, and glare him down.

"Maxon Calix Schreave don't you dare say that. You could have never had a clue about any of this. As you said yourself you are completly clueless when it comes to women and their feelings. It was the same way with Princess Daphne. So don't you dare try to blame this on yourself, because it was no one's fault, but Maggie's." Maxon watches me with a neutral expression unsure what to say.

"Ames." He whispers, my nickname is all he says but it warms my heart like a burning candle.

"I don't care if I die in a couple hours, Maxon. All I care about is that I got to spend the best few months of my life with you. I love you so much, and I couldn't be happier to be married to such an amazing man. I could die in ten minutes, and I would be happy with the life I have lived because I got to experience love in the most amazing way. I experienced true love, and that's not something a lot of people get to say." Tears fill my eyes as I watch Maxon fall apart right in front of me. I wrap my arms around him, ignoring the wire tugging against my skin from the machine I am connected to.

"I love you America." Maxon whispers into my shoulder. I smile, and kiss his cheek trying to be strong for him.

I mean it when I say I will be happy if I die in ten minutes. It's almost as if I can feel the life slowly leaving me. If I have to die...this is the exact position I would want to be in because it's in the arms of the one man that I love. My eyes close against his shoulder, and I can slowly start to feel and odd tingling in my head. Something I've never quite experienced before.

I'm dying.

I can hear Maxon sobbing still, but it seems distant. Like I am high up in the air and he is down on the ground, where he should be. I can hear a high pitched squeak and a quick slamming sound. Than a familiar voice speaks out, far away like Maxon's sobs.

My doctor.

"Lay Princess's America down. They sent us a back up of the cure that I had kept hidden"

* * *

**So please don't murder me for the dramatic ending. I am saddened that people actually thought that I would pull a Veronica Roth, and kill one of my favorite YA main characters. I would never kill America. I just want her to go through some hard times, and that means she will come close to death and not recover right away. So don't flip out on me, because this poison and America being sick isn't even close to being over. In case you haven't noticed America's life can be a living hell a lot of the times. So don't threaten to stop reading my story because you don't like my drama and my twists. It's rude, just stop reading if you don't want to read anymore. Thanks. **

**Okay, so one more thing. I received a review that I would like to address. A guest named Julia stated that she wanted three things from me, to make my chapters longer, to update faster, and to write shorter Author Notes. Well, you can't have the best of both worlds. I can't write longer chapters and update faster. Plus, I have school work that I have to do, and I am a dancer, and dance almost 50 hours a week. I don't have the time to writer longer and update like I did Forever The One. So I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen. The Author Notes won't change either because to be quite honest I like comunicating with you all who don't have accounts and this is how I do it. So, Julia #SorryNotSorry and thanks for being polite about your questions. I appreciate it! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	11. Chapter 11

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Eleven

For the first time in a couple weeks I don't wake up to bright lights, and the smell of medicine and sterile supplies. I smell the sweet and spicy smell of Maxon, the one smell I will never ever forget. I sit up on instinct looking around to take in my surroundings. I know that I am in Maxon's bedroom instead of my old hospital room where I spent months withering away to nothing. I seem to be alive, though so what does that mean for the poison? As I look around I know I am alone, and part of me is disappointed that Maxon is not here.

"Princess America!" Someone exclaims coming toward me. I look around to see my maids coming at me with wide smiles, and looks of relief.

"Hello girls," I say, my voice thickly coated with sleep. The girls surrounded me on the bed all ecstatic to see me from what I can see. Lucy is gazing down at me so happy she has tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Princess we thought you were never going to wake up!" Mary exclaims "Prince Maxon has been so worried for you, but he refused to let the doctors take you back to the hospital after they gave you the cure! It was absolutely dreadful to see the Prince so unhappy." I give a small smile to my maids, it was heartwarming to know they worry so much about Maxon and I.

"Where is Prince Maxon, girls?" I ask, looking around to double check he was not any where around the room.

"He's at a meeting discussing the coronation." Anne replies like we were speaking about what was for dinner tonight. My eyes widen to the size of baseballs and I stare at her.

"Coronation? Maxon's coronation isn't supposed to be for a couple of years, did something happen to King Clarkson?" I ask, shock laced thickly in with my words. This is all very surprising to me, and I can't believe what my maids are saying. They all burst into joyful giggles, looking at each others will amusement all over their face. "What are you girls giggling about?" I ask, pure confusion on my face.

"It's not Prince Maxon's coronation." Lucy giggles, "It's Prince Mason's, you know the one in England." They all burst into giggles again. I raise my eyebrows.

"Mason's?" I ask, now really confused. Anne's face suddenly turns grave.

"Yes, the King developed a rare kind of disease, and is quickly fading away. Some people think it's La- um I mean Maggie's doing because the King wouldn't agree to Maggie marrying Prince Mason." My eyes widen when I think of it. It does sound like a very strong possibility considering the deep hatred Maggie had for the English royal family.

"That's terrible." I whisper thinking of what poor Mason and Amelia must be going through right now. Poor Queen Isabella must be crushed at the loss of her husband. A red hot feelings shoots through my body, and I can only identify as a deep hatred I have for Maggie.

"Yes, it is, but there is nothing to be done about it now, Princess America so don't worry yourself to much about it. I must go get Prince Maxon, he requested for me to get him when you work up." Anne said backing up toward the door. She disappears into the hallway leaving Mary and Lucy alone with me. The ladies giggle and then go back to doing their chores. I lay back thinking about the pain Mason must be going through right now. His father is dying and they are expecting him to take over for him in a blink of an eye. How harsh can those adviser's be? I though our advisers were harsh, but nothing could be as bad at this. Mason hasn't even had a chance to live, and they are already taking over. The double doors to Maxon's room open grandly, and my husband strides in with a wide grin on his face.

"Maxon." I gasp out, my throat starting to feel raw and itchy from lack of moister. Maxon sits on the side of the bed, and pulls me tight into his comforting arms. I wrap my arms around him, cocooning myself into his radiating warmth.

"I am so glad to see your beautiful eyes again, Mrs. Schreave." Maxon whispers into my hear, pressing a kiss right about my ear. I let out a scratchy giggle, and earn myself a confused look from Maxon.

"Water," I croak, and Maxon immediately understands. Lucy hurries forward with a cup of ice water, before leaving the room with Mary. I greedily gulp down the water allowing the ice cold liquid cool my aching throat. Maxon watches me with an interesting, and love facial expression.

"You're so beautiful." He compliments, stroking my cheek with his thumb. My cheeks burn with a bright red blush at the compliment Maxon graces me with. Maxon laughs at my blush and kisses my cheek.

"IS it true about Mason?" I ask him suddenly wanting to know the truth about my friend. Maxon's face turns grave, and he sighs as his arms tighten around me.

"Yes, unfortunately it is true. It's terrible that he has to step into his father's footsteps so early in life. As much as my father and I don't get along I am lucky that I get to live my own life with my beautiful life before taking on the whole entire country." Maxon places a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Do we get to go to the coronation?" I ask, wanting to see Mason. Maxon kisses the top of my head, and it surprises me that he doesn't feel threatened by Mason. Isn't being jealous like a male thing? I will never understand it, but then again I was jealous of Kriss.

"If you feel better by next week when we are set to leave then you will be going, but I don't want you traveling if you aren't well enough." Maxon responds, kissing my forehead again.

"I'll be alright!" I say, pushing confidence in my voice. Maxon laughs holding me tight to him.

"I know you will, my darling."

**So sorry for the wait! I promise I will be posted almost everyday just like I used to! I have been so busy, but I got a lot of work done this week so I have time to write and dance! Thanks for reading, and please review to let me know how I have been doing. I am working on another Selection fan fiction, and I will most likely give you the summary in the next chapter or maybe chapter thirteen! I am almost two hundred reviews! Can this one secede Forever The One? I guess we will have to see! Thanks for reading(: **

**MandLMacerForLife **


	12. Chapter 12

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Thirteen

"So when do we leave?" I ask, my legs swinging down from Maxon's poster bed. I watch him tighten his navy blue tie. Even when flying on a plane for twenty four hours Maxon has to look his best. Personally, I think my husband can look professional in anything he wheres, but not everyone agree's with me apparently.

"The flight leaves in about thirty minutes. Are you sure you are well enough to go on such a long flight?" Maxon asks, worry coating his voice. I roll my eyes at my worry wart of a husband. He has been asking me that question since our heads came off the pillow this morning. I swear he's trying to find reasons for me to not go. I think Maxon believes I'm not well enough to move an inch. Maxon is just over protective like that.

"Yes, Maxon I am perfectly fine. How many times are you going to ask me that?" I teased, jumping off the bed and walking up behind him to wrap my arms around him. Maxon relaxes in my arms, but then turns so I am resting comfortably in his arms. Maxon's lips press against my head as I lean back against his chest.

"You know I just worry about you." Maxon whispers in my ear. I giggle and squirm around in his arms.

"I know you do, but sometimes you can be a bit over protective." I say tipping my head up to kiss him. Maxon smiles, but lets me go before heading back into our huge walk in closet.

"My mother wants to invite your family to dinner the day we come back." Maxon calls from the closet. I smile at the thought of my family. They live in a small cottage on the other end of Angeles. They have not been able to visit me because the whole palace went on lock down when they found out about me being poisoned.

"Thank you." I say, "I've wanted to speak to them for a very long time." Maxon pokes his head out of he closet and gives me a lopsided smiles that lights up his whole face. I laugh and shake my head at my silly husband. He can be so cute and playful when he isn't smashed down with stress. Relaxing does wonders for that man.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." Maxon chimes stalking toward me with a playful grin plastered on his face. My back presses against the wall as Maxon puts each arm on either side of my face.

"Maxon Schreave what on earth do you think you are doing?" I ask, giving him a disapproving look, of course it was only playful. Maxon grins and leans down to kiss me, but before our lips touch a frantic feminine voice calls to us.

"Maxon! America! Where are you, children?! Our flight leaves in five minutes!" Queen Amberly calls, sounding wound up and completly frantic. Maxon's eyes widened, and five seconds later we were both are bursting into hysterical laughter. Maxon's door burst open and then standing in the doorway is a very frantic looking Queen Amberly.

"Hello, Mother." Maxon's says calmly still holding me against the wall. I stare at him with a look of horror on my face. How could Queen Amberly find me in this horrible position with her son? This is incredibly embarrassing.

"You two we are going to be late! Maxon you know how to be on schedule your father is going nuts. We need to get to the plane right now." Queen Amberly said, marching in and taking us by the arms before dragging us away.

* * *

Arriving in England again gives me a warm feeling. During my short time here with Mason I thought it was the most beautiful country. It rains a lot, but sometimes I think rain is a beautiful thing. Right as we are landing Queen Amberly comes over to the seat Maxon and I are sitting in with an old looking wooden box.

"America darling you need to put this on." She says opening the box and takes out a sparkling, diamond tiara. My eyes widened because this is the first time I have ever had to where a tiara for something other than my wedding.

"O-okay." I stutter, staring at the beautiful piece of jewelry. Maxon takes it from his mother and looks at for a couple seconds before turning to me with another playful smile.

"Princess America." He says, handing me the crown and giving me a gallant bow. I laugh and shake my head at my husband.

"You need help." I tease before taking the tiara from him, and placing it gently on my head, careful to not break it.

"You look beautiful, my love." Maxon says, pulling me into his arms and kissing my cheeks softly, I smile and hug him, but Queen Amberly soon pulls us apart to escort us to the exit of the plane. Maxon explained that we would be getting off at the English palace so we don't have to battle the large crowds of people.

"Remember America smiles and look happy. Stand up tall, and hold yourself high!" Sylvia coaches from the back of the plan. I nod, and allow Maxon to wrap his arm around my waist. He gives the side of my head a quick kiss before the door to the plan opens up wide. We step down the stairs and then are led down a couple narrow paths by a couple royal guard members. A door is opened and someone familiar swoops in.

"Welcome, to the Ilean royal family!" Queen Isabella says as she takes in our appearances. For someone who just lost her husband she looks pretty well. She greets the King and Queen first, and then Maxon. Her eyes land on me and her eyes brighten.

"Princess America, oh darling I am so glad you are well again!" She glides over to me and pulls me into her arms. "We were all so very worried that you wouldn't pull through. I must say Amelia is thrilled to be able to see you again. I am so very sorry for any crazy plans she has for the two of you. Oh...and there is one more thing." She says, looking thrilled to see me.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" I ask, politely. Queen Isabella just laughs.

"Oh dear! You know very well that you, and only you, can call me Bella dear. I mean we did spend quite a bit of time together. Anyways, my son has requested a meeting with you as soon as you arrived. He wants to speak with his friend." She says, and my face brightens at the mention of my best friend.

"Mason wants to see me?" I ask, ecstatic. I can feel Maxon watching me, and I can feel one of those random, and rare jealousy moments coming, but I don't care.

"Of course!" I answer.

**Here is another chapter! It's another filler chapter until I can figure out hor to build up to the next big climax. I am estimating this story to be shorter than Forever The One maybe 25 to 30 chapters, but we will see. Please review and tell me what you thing. Who likes the Maxerica fluff? Who's excited to see Mason again, and remember Maxon and America are married there is no longer a chance for Maserica so please keep that in mind, and don't kill me please. Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	13. Chapter 13

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Thirteen

A guard leads me to a room I was never allowed to enter during my extended stay at the English palace. The guard gives a swift knock on the door before pushing it open with ease.

"Prince Mason is in here, Princess America" He replies, and this statement makes me feel incredibly stupid. Why else would he bring me all the way to the other side of the palace if Mason wasn't here?

"Thank you," I say anyways before gliding into the room. It's a huge office, I realize when I make my way deeper into it. The whole room almost looks like a cross between a library and an office. It's like Maxon's and King Clarkson's combined, that's how big it is. My eyes search the many books resting in order on the many bookshelves.

"America?" I hear someone whisper. At first I don't recognize the voice because just the sound of it is heartbreaking. It's enough to shatter my heart all over again for the millionth time. I know this must be Mason, but I don't want to believe it to be Mason. I turn around to meet him, but I stop dead in my tracks. He stands in front of me, but if I didn't know any better I would have thought it was someone else.

Mason has always been one of the happiest people I've ever known. He's always the first to cheer everyone up, and he's one of those people who can do something as simple as walk into a room and turn everyone's moods into happy. It's amazing the transformation I see now as he stands before me. His hair is wild and UN-kept, and it's nothing like his normal messy style he wheres. There are dark circles under his eyes, the beautiful eyes that I once thought I would look at everyday for the rest of my life. He just looks likes he's falling apart right in front of my eyes, and it's heartbreaking. He just stares at me for a couple seconds before I make my way over to him, and wrap my arms tightly around my broken best friend. Moments later I feel his arms circle around my waist, pulling me to his chest, and his chin rests right in front of my tiara.

"I am so sorry, Mason." I whisper. holding him close to me. I think about what it would be like to loose my father, and then be handed something as big as a country. I know I wouldn't be able to do something like that without Maxon, so the weight on Mason's shoulders must be extremely heavy. "It's going to get better." I whispered trying to calm his trembling body. I've never seen Mason get so worked up before, but for all good reasons.

"I can't do it, Ames." He whispers into my shoulder. "I can't do it without him." I know that Mason was very close with his father, a lot closer than Maxon was with his father. I can only imagine the thoughts going on in his head. I am sure there were so many more things he wanted to learn from his father before being left with the crown. My heart drops in my chest as I think about why this all happened.

This is all my fault.

Maggie came after me first, and realized I wasn't good enough to be the only target she had. If I wouldn't have ever signed up for the selection and got involved with Maxon or Mason than none of this would have happened a lot of things would have never happened. Maxon wouldn't suffered most of the abuse his father would have dealt, King William would still be alive, and Mason would still have be able to live a normal teenage life, well as normal as a Prince can get.

"Why are you crying, Ames?" He whispers in my ear. I didn't even realize I was crying until Mason pointed it out. I pull away from him and wipe my red puffy eyes. Mason leads me over to some dusty old chairs. I sit down and allow my head to fall in my hands with grief.

"This is all my fault Mase." I whisper into my hands trying to keep my tiara straight on my head. All thoughts of being the perfect princess leave my head as I think of all the destruction I have caused with just one application that I didn't even want to send in.

"America Singer you know very well that none of this mess is your fault." Mason says kneeling down next to me, and putting a hand on my arm "You were a victim just like Father was, but you had the will power to pull through, he didn't" Mason's voice is so soft, and yet it holds so much power and emotion.

"I am younger." I whisper trying to come up with a solution. "My immune system-

"America." He cuts me off before I can say anything else. "You don't need to say anything. All i'm saying is that it's not your fault. You need to stop being so hard on yourself." Mason says, holding tight to my hand.

"Your a good friend, Mase, and just so you know I think you are going to be an amazing king. You need to go out there and prove to everyone in this country that you can be an amazing King and rule these people like I know you can." I say, truthfully. "You need to do this, Mason. You need to do this for your father."

"Your a good friend America, and I am sorry to drag you into all of this. I'm glad you are here." Mason smiles, and I smile back. He stands up and takes my hand before pulling me up to my feet.

"I've missed you Mase." I say, hugging him. We make our way toward the door and back down the narrow hallways.

"I've missed you to, princess." He teases running his fingers over my diamond tiaras.

"Oh shut up." I tease back. We make our way towards the room where lunch would be held.

"America?" My name is called, and I catch sight of the person. Maxon is standing right in front of us.

And he looks pissed off.

**So there is a nice cliffhanger for you guys! I hope you like that Mason is back and America's friend. What kind of King do you think Mason will be? Anyone have any ideas for the next couple chapters? Let me know in a review! Check out the first chapter of my Vampire Academy story called Dancing In the Dark, and I'm still working on my new Selection story! Review! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	14. Chapter 14

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Fourteen

I glance between Maxon and Mason, and I immediately make my way toward Maxon. I haven't seen that look on his face for a very long time, well not since ee got married, at least. I don't know what his problem is, but he Bette get over himself very quickly. I make my way over to him with my hands on my hips, and the meanest look I can muster up. I look my husband straight in the eye reminding him that I still have the same temper I always have.

"What is wrong with you, Maxon?" I hiss, not very happy with his facial expressions and overall attidude. He isn't even looking at me, and instead is glaring over my shoulder at Mason. "Maxon!" I hiss bringing his attention back to me.

"Lets go America." He says through his gritted teeth as he grabs my arm and starts dragging me towards the guest wing. I don't take that to kindly and yank away from him.

"Don't touch me," I hiss, yanking my arm from his grip. Maxon looks back at with a shocked face. I never talk to Maxon in this manner, but this conduct is unbelievable and I will not stand for it. "Who do you think you are, Maxon Schreave?" I ask, and Maxon's voice goes cold once again.

"I know who I am," he replies cold as ice "Now come on, America. You are coming with me."

"No," I say "I was with Mason, and we were having a conversation, and you really have no right to just pull me away like that. I am your wife, not your your property. You do not have any right to pull me away when I am talking to my friend. Now if you would excuse me I am going to go back to Mason." I say, turning around to start heading back to Mason, who is still staring at us shocked by Maxon's outburst. I feel Max's hand wrap around my arm once again to pull me back, and I whip around to meet his angry gaze with one of my own.

"I don't want you with him." Maxon growls, his eyes blazing a certain emotion that is so rare with him a I'm sort if scared. "You are coming back to our room with me." I narrow my eyes at my demanding husband. Who does he think he is? Why is Maxon all of a sudden jealous of Mason? He was fine with it an hour before the plane landed in England. I can't believe he is embarrassing himself, and I in front of Mason, the future king, like this.

"You are acting like a child, Maxon." I hiss softly trying to gain control of my out of control husband. It was true, he is acting like an immature child. "Get a hold of yourself, and act like the Prince that everyone knows you can be." My blue eyes are blazing so bright I'm sure Maxon is half blind by now, but he has got me so worked up that I am shaking. I shake free of Maxon's arm and wait for him to apoligize, but of course he doesn't. Instead, he just turns on his heel and walks away. I watch him walk away until he has completly disappeared from my line of sight. I can sense Mason walking ul behind me.

"What was that about?" He asks

"I have absolutly no idea." I reply, shaking my head. "He's probably just in a bad mood. I'm not even going to bother eith him until he calms down. Lets get to lunch."

Lunch is reletively uneventeful. Exodct for the fact that Maxon keeps glaring a deep hole into Mason's back. I glare back at trying to give him a warning, but Maxon completely ignores me. This makes me worry, because this is definitely not the Maxon that I know and love. This is a completely different side of him that. I have never seen, and I don't like it at all. Maxon is the first one to leave after he finishes his lunch. Queen Isabella looks at with with a curious expression.

"What's wrong with Prince Maxon, America?" She asks, Mason looks over at me as well as everything one else at the table. I put my fork down, and swallow my mouthful of eggs.

"I really am not sure" I answer, "I should probably go check on him, and make sure everything is alright." I stand up and push my chair in before making my way to the door. As I make my way to the guest room I walk down the hallway where they keep all the portraits of all the past kings of the country. I get to the end, right outside Maxon and I's room I realize that Mason's picture will be hanging right outside our room in about 24 hours. It's amazing to think if I would have married Mason I would be a Queen in a matter of minutes. I open the door to Maxon's and I's room. Maxon is laying a crossed our bad with an angry expression. I shut the door loudly to alert him of my presence. His head lifts to meet my eyes, but he immediately flinches when he see's my reflection.

"Maxon Schreave, please explain to me what the hell this attitude is all about?" I ask, my voice rough with fury. He looks away from me not ready to face my wrath, but I really don't care at this point. My blood is building and I need to get to the bottom of this nonsense. Maxon stays silent, and you can easily tell that he wants nothing to do with this argument, well this man is in for a rude awakening "Answer me, Maxon." I growl, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I don't like it." He whispers

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

"I'm jealous, America!" Maxon says "I' afraid I'm going to loose you."

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will update again tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think. What do you think America's reaction to Maxon's confession is going to be? Do you think Maxon was acting like a jerk? Let me know and get this story to 200 reviews!**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	15. Chapter 15

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Fifteen (Maxon's POV)

I stare at America waiting for her to blow up on me. I really didn't want to admit the truth to my wife, but there is no way I could lie to my wife. I don't really know what has come over me these last couple hours, but I know it has something to do with seeing my wife walk down the hallway looking extremely happy with the man she was once engaged to. I know I probably don't have anything to worry about considering I'm already married to her, but there is always going to be that chance of loosing her.

"Maxon please explain this to me. I'm confused beyond belief." America says, coming up to me, and sitting next to me on my bed. Her soft hand reaches towards me and takes my hand in hers. She looks at me, and I can see most of her angry fury leave her eyes, but I take note that some of it still lingers. If there is one thing that I have learned from being with America it's that you always have to check her mood because it can change quickly.

"I don't like seeing you so happy with someone that isn't me. I just want to give you everything I can to make you as happy as you were with Mason a couple hours ago. Sometimes I wonder if you coming back really was the best thing for you. I mean seeing you so happy when we came here just really...made me think about what is best for you." There is silence after I say the last word, but the first sound that comes out of her mouth is a musical laugh. I look at her, shock filling my facial features as I watch my wife will a careful gaze. It's definitely not the exact reaction I expected from her.

"Maxon are you forgetting that we are already married? Do you really think that I would divorce you, something I'm pretty sure has never happened in selection history? I came back from London because I love you. I married you for a reason, Maxon, and even though it was good seeing Mason, and I love England I would never second guess my choice. I love you, and that will never change. You may be over protective and get on my nerves a lot, but a I still love you and nobody will be able to change that." Tears are brimming my eyes as a I gaze lovingly at my wife. Of course she wouldn't leave me.

"I love you America Schreave." I whisper into her hair as I pull her into my arms. America buries her face into my shoulder and kissed it lightly.

"I love you to Maxon Schreave, never ever doubt my love for you again, alright?" She whispers. I smiles, and nod trying to get myself together.

"Alright" I reply, meaning that one word.

Forever the one

After America said she was going to lay down and take a nap I decided to go find Mason. I figured It is time to go find him and apologize for my behavior earlier. It really wasn't that hard to find him considering we are child hood Friend and he showed me all his hideout places when we were little kids. There is an old tree hour in the gardens of the palace that Mason always loved as a child. He would go there whenever he had a time away from his duties. He and his father built that tree house together, and it's one of Mason's prized possessions. So it's no surprise I find him curled up in the corner looking out the window with a lost look on his face.

"It's been years since I've been up here." I say, when I reach the top of the ladder. Mason jumps slightly when I speak, and turns to face me. His face goes blank as he watches me.

"I'm surprised you even remember it." He says emotionless, I flinch at the completly un-Mason like tone, but will myself to keep going on as I climb up into the tree house. And sit a crossed from my childhood best friend.

"How could I forget? We used to have the best times up here, away from everything thing gown there." I say, motioning down on the ground. A ghost of a smile flashes a crossed his face. I think about how tomorrow is everything is going to be different for him. Mason was to young to have all of this pressure added onto his shoulders.

"I'm glad she chose you." Mason whispers softly after a few moments of silence. I look up in complete shok. Was he talking about America? Who else would he be talking about?

"What do you mean?" I ask, wanting clarification before I say anything else.

"You know what I mean." Mason says, turning to face the window "I'm glad America has the chance to live her life as a princess before being pushed In to ruling a country. It's not fair to her, and to be honest I don't think she's ready to give up her life for this. You just have to promise me one thing, Maxon."

"Anything." I answer, in awe over his strength and ability to give up something so easily. I've always know that Mason would make a great King, but now it just proves it to me even more.

"Promise me you will take care of her. America and I have bonded a lot since we have known each other, and I can tell you that she deserves only the best. From what I've seen since you got here it hasn't been the best treatment. America is one of the most faithful people I know, and you have no reason to even think that she wants to leave you. She loves you, and you married her. You have no reason to be jealous of me, I promise."

"I know I was wrong to act like that this morning, Mason. I already spoke to America about it and apologized for my actions. I want to apoligize to you as ell for showing such misconduct...it's just that she looked so happy, and when I see her like that with you...It's kind of hard not to be jealous. You've always been the one girls liked." I say with a small smile. Mason lets a small laugh and turns to me.

"You really are lucky." He says "You have time to live your life with America and ready yourself to take over the crown." He sighs and runs his fingers over the wood of the house "I just wish he could be here to help me get through this."'tears start to brim around his eyes, threatening to spill. My heart starts to clench as I watch my best friend start to crack. I scoot over next to him. "I'm not ready for this Maxon." He whispers, looking lost and broken.

"You are ready, Mase." I say, trying to comfort my friend in any possible way. I think about how America would be so much better at this than I would. "You have been such a good leader throughout these past few years, and you practically shadowed your father. It may be coming sooner than you wanted, but you need to get out there and prove that you can take over for your father. Lead this country with the pride and dedication that King William always had."

"I don't want to let him down." Mason says, looking at me with such fear. I cannot even begin to put myself in his position. For the first time in a very long time I thank God my father is still in my life.

"You were his pride and joy, Mase. You could never let your father down, because you know he is watching you. He knows how good of a king you are going to be. You need to prove him right." Mason smiles softly at me, and I see a hint of my old best friend. The one who used to climb tree's with me, and jump in mud puddles.

"Your a good friend, Max." Mason says, pulling me into a Manley hug. I smile and hug him back

"If you ever need anything you know where I am." I reply

**Aww want that a nice conversation between two friend? Maxon and Mason are making up from the America feud, that didn't really cause drama between the two lol. I hope you enjoyed Maxon POV. I HIT 200 reviews in 14 chapters that's amazing! Thanks so much to everyone who read, and please review again and help me get to 300! It would mean the world to me(: thanks everyone! **

**MandLMacerForLife **


	16. Chapter 16

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Eighteen

Mason's coronation was sort of a somber event. There was talk of King William, and what a great King he was. I was surprised to see how put together Mason was as he recited his vows, and accepted his crown. I guess it's something you have to learn, like Maxon said when the terrible thing happened with Marlee you have to learn to bottle up your emotions. Mason has always been sort of shaky in that matter, though because he has never really had a reason to hold his composure. Watching him make this change to his life, made me lose my composure to a couple seconds, and a couple tears fall down my cheek. Maxon watches his childhood friend take his throne with a soft smile, but I also see a shadow of freight pass on his face. I realize that he is thinking that in a few short years that will be him. The only difference, and it's a big one, is that Maxon will have me. Mason is completely alone in this, and that is going to be rough. I can only hope that Queen Isabella assists him the best she can during the first couple years.

After the main part of the coronation is over we all are lead into the ballroom for the after party. The dress I wear is a beautiful number made of raw silk and lace the color of fresh sapphires. Sparkling silver jewels grace the top, and line the halter top. It falls around me, and I truly feel like I belong in this room with all of these royals. Even the royals who were born into a patch of raw silk, and a pit of diamonds. It really truly is amazing, and I can't thank my maids enough for making me feel like I fit in.

"Princess America!" a familiar voice sings, and I turn around, my hand still intertwined with Maxon's arm. I smile when I see Amelia coming towards me with a right smile on her face. I let go of Maxon's arm and embrace my friend. Amelia looks beautiful in her soft pink gown. It's hard to believe that this girl will be married in less than a month. I think it's hard for anyone to imagine Amelia as a wife, considering she's such a free spirit. She embraces me into a tight hug and we just stand there for a couple moments embracing the time we have together. When we pull apart Amelia is wiping tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe it actually happened." She whispers, letting her eyes trail to her brother who is on the other side of the room greeting people as they come in. I smile, and squeeze her hand. I notice that Maxon has slipped away to speak with some other royals.

"He's going to do great." I say, trying to comfort her. Amelia has never been the type to get emotional so you know she's really feeling something when she starts to shed tears. "I think he's going to continue your father's legacy just like everyone else thinks he will. Mason's smart, and he can work under pressure." I say, pouring my heart into those words, because I know they are true.

"I know he's going to be amazing." Amelia answers crazy. "I just don't think he has the confidence he needs. My father was a confident man, and everyone knows it, and I really think Mason needs to realize how amazing he is. I just want him to be the best King he can be, and not worry about what our father would do because that's only going to stress him out some more."

"I know, and your mother will help him through the hardest parts until he gets used to things, right?" I ask, but my smile drops when something changed on Amelia's face. "Whats wrong?" I ask

"My mother…she hasn't been the same since Dad passed away." Amelia says, looking somber.

"She looked fine when she greeted us on our arrival." I say, confused. Amelia smiles sadly at me.

"My mother is a very good actress when she wants to be. Especially when other royals are around, but when everyone is gone she falls apart. The loss of Father really hit her hard, and I hate to say it but I don't think she's going to be better to be in the position to help Mason." My heart drops at this news. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Of course Queen Isabella is going to be utterly crushed at her husbands to-soon death. Who would be able to handle that?

"Mason really is alone." I whisper, my heart completely shattered at this point. I hadn't realized how bad things. Being sick for almost three months is not good for the news and gossip of the world.

"Yes he is." Amelia says, taking my hand in hers and giving it a tight squeeze. "I would try and help him, but I'm leaving next month. I know nothing about leading a country, and I'm afraid of failing miserably. I just pray Mason doesn't let the advisers walk all over him. They seem to get a little pushy when it comes to the royal families decisions. Mason can't let them be the ones to rule the country or we are all going down in flames."

"I'm sure he will be alright." I say hopefully. "He won't let his father down. I guarantee it."

"You're a good friend, America." She says. "You wouldn't mind coming to have tea with me in the gardens at lunch time tomorrow would you? Just the two of us? There is something I want to talk to you about." I raise my eyebrows at the request, but agree anyways. We part ways with one last hugs. I walk around trying to find Maxon. I find him speaking with the Princess of France, Daphne, I believe her name is. I shiver as I remember Maggie his her name. I glance around the room waiting for them to depart ways when my eyes catch sight of someone leaning up against the way, watching the party with a sneaky smile, and daring eyes. He seems to have been transformed from the ratty clothes he had on last time to looking regal. My heart falls to my feet as we lock eyes.

My rebel has followed me.

**Surprise! Cliffhanger! Don't you all just love those? So what do you think about the whole Mason/Queen Isabella thing? Do you think Mason will be a good King? Let me know! What do you think Amelia has to tell America? Please review and let me know, and the next chapter will be out tomorrow! Thanks for reading everyone! **

**MandLMacerForLife **


	17. Chapter 17

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Seventeen

Panic rises through my body, and I feel as if I am frozen. Icy fear shoots up my body as we just stare at each other. He is smirking, but my face is pure terror. When someone grabbed my wrist from behind I help, and jump fifteen feet in the air. I turn around to face Maxon worry filled brown eyes. My heart is thumping in my chest, but starts to slow when I realize it's just him.

"America, what's wrong?" He asks, concerned. I make a quick decision not to tell him about the rebel. Even though I know it's a stupid decision, and someone could get hurt.

"Nothing, I just though I saw someone, but it wasn't them." I say, shaking my head. I hate lying to him, but I don't want to ruin this one fun night with stupid drama. It might not have even been him, and maybe it was the meds the doctor has me on. At least thats what I hope it is. I don't know why a rebel would follow me all the way to England when their main target is Ilea. Nothing those people do really make sense to me, and this just adds to the list.

"I believe there is someone here who wants to see you, America." Maxon says, a small, sly smile flashes a crossed his face. I raise my eyebrows with curiosity, but let Maxon lead me into the large crowd of people. I follow him trying to not get lost from him in the giant sea of people.

"Where are you taking me, Maxon?" I laugh as we head toward the other side of the room. Maxon shoots me a cute lopsided smile, and pretty soon I am engulfed in the arms of several squealing women. They step back after a couple moments of hugging me, and I can finally identify their faces.

"Surprise!" Grins Naomi, one of Princess Nicoletta's cousins. Orabellla stands next to her sister with a bright smile matching her sister. Princess Nicoletta stands towards the from of her cousins with a more composed smile. Maxon stand behind me, grinning from ear to ear. Princess Nicoletta pulls me into a tight hug.

"I knew you were the winner," she whispers before letting Orabella and Naomi engulf me again.

"Princessa!" They squeal with giggles

"Hello, ladies." I smile trying to compose myself and act like Sylvia has been instructing me for the past couple years.

"You look so beautiful!" Orabella gushed, taking my hands and looking me over. "My uncle brought back pictures from your wedding, and darling they were just fabulous! Naomi and I were so upset we were not able to joy!" The sisters speak so fast it's hard to keep up especially with the thick Italian accents. I keep up the best I can with this crazy pair, though.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you weren't able to attend. You were very well missed ladies, I promise you." I smile, and Maxon wraps his arm around my waist securing me to his waist.

"Indeed you were." He agrees "In fact I believe my mother has brought some more pictures for you if you want to go find her." The Italians nod excitedly before scurrying off promising to speak to me later. Princess Nicoletta winks at me before walking calmly after her cousins. I look at Maxon who's grinning like a fool.

"Maxon Schreave, did you do that on purpose?" I accuse, playfully. My husband's grin widens as he sweeps me out a door and into the gardens that he knows were my favorite part of any palace. The cold night air hits my bare arms, and a shiver. Goosebumps form on my arms, but Maxon is quick to draw his suit jacket over my shoulders. We reach the beautiful fountain that is glowing against the dark night, and we sit down wrapped in each other's arms. I rest my head on Maxon's shoulder seeking all of the warmth I can absorb.

"I love you, America." Maxon whispers against my hair. I smile and cuddle closer to him.

"I love you to, Maxon." I reply, sitting up and brushing my fingers a crossed his cheek "As much as I love it here in England, I can't wait to go back home." I say. Even though that means Maxon will have to go back to his normal meetings it still means we will be back at home. Maxon smiles and kisses my lips softly.

"I know, my love. We leave tomorrow night so not to much longer." He says, running his long graceful fingers through my red hair.

"You always have so many meets, though." I say, feeling the need to complain. "I miss being able to spend time with you like we did on our honeymoon." I always find myself drifting back to our peaceful three weeks alone. Those were most definitely the best three weeks of my life. Maxon sighs and shifts closer to me slightly.

"I'm sorry, Ames. Everything has been so busy with the whole Maggie situation and you being sick. I am sure things will start to calm down soon and we will have some time to spend together. I might even talk to my parents about letting us go on another trip alone once everything levels out a little bit, how does that sound?" My eyes light up as my excitement spikes.

"Really?" I ask, eagerly gripping my husbands arm. Maxon laughs and pulls me closer to him.

"You know I would do anything to make you happy, darling. Plus, I think you deserve some relaxation time after what you have gone through." Maxon says kisses the tip of my nose. I grin at him.

"You make me happier than anyone ever could." I say, snuggling into his arms. Maxon pulls away from me, and I begin to pout.

"I have a surprise for you, America. Stay put while I go retrieve it." Main orders before standing up and leaving the gardens. I wait for him patiently, pulling his jacket tighter around me, trying to block the cold.

"Princess America," someone sneers behind me "Fancy meeting you here." I practically jump out of my skin as. I whip around to meet Cruel hazel eyes. I take a couple steps back, but realize that the rebel is blocking my only safety. He is standing right in front of the door back to the ballroom.

"Go to hell." I hiss, fear pulsing in my veins. I just make the rebel laugh with cruel joy, though.

"I told you the day of reckoning was coming, Princess. You didn't listen to me, but guess what. That day is here, and I promise that you will never forget it. The rebel makes a motion with his hand, and the all of a sudden pain strikes my head and everything goes black.

**Another cliff hanger I am so sorry! What do you guys predict? What does this rebel want from America? Review and let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up tomorrow when I get home from dance! Thanks for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	18. Chapter 18

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Eighteen

I wake up to complete darkness. I can tell that my eyes are covered with a thick fabric that makes my skin irritated and itchy. I can feel myself shaking with fear, and my eyes being covered just make that fear stronger. I don't know what these people want from me. I know that Maxon will realize that I am gone when he comes back from retrieving my surprise, but will he be able to track me down? I curse to myself silently thinking about how this would have never happened if I would have just told someone when I saw the rebel show up at the party. God, I am so stupid. I hear a high creak come from a direction that I cannot identify. My body instantly tenses up, and I try to move, but my arms are bound behind me tightly.

"Princess America." A male voice says, and it sends a shiver down my spin. The person is standing right behind me, and I recognize the voice. It's the same rebel who has been stalking me for a while now. What does this guy want with me? I feel hands behind my head untying the fabric. I bite my tongue to stop myself from giving a nasty retort that would only get me in trouble. My blindfold is removed, and I am surprised to see myself in a normal sized bedroom with the full furnishings. A queen sized bed is in the corner with a desk, and dresser. I imagined myself being in a dungeon sort of place.

"What do you want with me?" I hiss, unable to keep it in any longer. The young men steps in front of me, and still has that irritating smirk slapped a crossed his face. I want to rip it off with my sharpened nails that are unfortunately tied behind my back. He smiles at me, and I growl.

"What wouldn't a person want with such a pretty princess?" He taunts, making me narrow my eyes with annoyance. "I've been watching you from the moment they announced your name for the Selection, America Singer." he says, pacing the room with his hands behind his back.

"It's America Schreave, actually" I retort just to be a smart ass. If i'm going to be tied up I might as well use my words as the weapon.

"You are just as they described, Princess America." The young man laughs "It's refreshing to see someone different in the royal line. I get bored of the same old thing every time I see King Clarkson and Prince Maxon." His words fill with disgust as he mentions my husband and father and law. "Maybe with you on the throne next to that boy the country won't be a waste after all." I narrow my eyes at this stranger.

"Maxon is more of a man than you will ever be, so I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to my husband as a 'boy.' Maxon will do an amazing job running this country, and most people in the country know it. It's people like you who bring his confidence down." I hiss, anger flashing in my eyes. The rebel laughs coldly, sitting on the bed.

"Please, Princess America the boy will turn out to be just like his father. A Schreave family tradition I believe." He mocks, as if this whole thing is a joke. My whole body is boiling with rage. This man has no idea what he is going up against.

"Maxon will find me." I threaten, gritting my teeth together. I don't think that was the smartest thing to say, but I needed to say something and it was the first thing to come to my lips.

"I highly doubt your prince will come to your rescue this time Princess. I mean where was he when that girl was about to bloody murder you? I was there to protect you, though Princess." My eyes widen when that piece o the puzzle slides into place. This young man was the one who saved my life from Maggie. "Where was your courageous prince when you almost died?" The man spats, making me flinch from the force behind his words.

"He was busy doing his job." I spit back "He was taking care of what needs to be done. He wanted to stay with me, but I encouraged him to keep up with his meetings so he wouldn't fall behind. You know nothing about either of our lives, so don't make assumptions." I spit right back at him, frustrated beyond belief. My blood is raging, and I no longer seem to be able to hold the heat in.

"You say that, but what kind of husband abandons their wife when they are on the brink of death? Do you not understand that if I wasn't there to shoot that crazy women you would be dead right now!" The young man screamed "You should be thanking me instead of praising your no good husband."

"You have no idea what kind of good he is." I hiss "I don't even know your name, and I sure as hell am not going to praise you for ruining my perfect night by kidnapping. Do you know what kind of trouble you are going to get in one Maxon tracks me down? Kidnapping a member of the royal family is punishable by death." The young man laughs again, chilling me to the bone.

"My name is Ethan Taylor, Princess America." He says with a cruel smile "Now can you praise me?" He asks, mocking my words with a slight tilt of his head. I roll my eyes at his immaturity.

"What do you want with me, Ethan Taylor?" I ask, ignoring his childish actions. Ethan stands up again, pacing the length of the bedroom with his hands folded behind his back.

"You see Princess America, I am one of the many leaders of the southern rebels." He smiles the same cruel smiles again. My hopes of him being a non-violent northern rebel shrivel away.

"That means nothing to me." I lie, blankly.

"Didn't Prince Maxon teach you that interrupting is rude for a royal?" Ethan mocks. I roll my eyes again, and tug on my restraints.

"That's not his job." I say non nonchalantly "Now please go on with your evil plan." Ethan stops pacing and is suddenly right in front of me no longer smiling, but instead he is looking thoughtful.

"Do you really want to know what my plan is, Princess America?" He asks, staring down at me with a certain glint in his eyes. I nod like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I just want to sit here all day." I say sarcastically. Ethan laughs

"You are quite the spit fire, aren't you?" He asks, chuckling

"Get on with it." I hiss, loosing my cool again

"Fine, Princess America of Ilea my great and wonderful plan for you, and the reason I brought you here is to...break your marriage with Prince Maxon and your ties with Ilea, and to tie you with someone...something else."

**I just dropped a boom on you all, and it just exploded. How was that for a cliffhanger? What do you guys think he means by 'tying her to someone else'? Please review and tell me what you all think! Next chapter comes up tomorrow! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	19. Chapter 19

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

** Chapter Nineteen**

My eyes widen in terror as the words come out of his mouth. I couldn't have heard him right, could I? How could you break a marriage without just getting a divorce? That just doesn't seem like something the rebels would want.. I'm pretty sure divorce for the royal family is unheard of, especially with a selection member . This rebel had to be bluff to try and scare me. He has to be going crazy or something, right? I try to deal with this a true America way. I laugh like it doesn't even bother me.

"Yeah, okay. Now how in the world are you going to do that?" I ask, titling my head in a mocking manner. Ethan moves to the dresser on the other side of the room, and opens one of the to drawers. He pulls out a thick, book with a blue velvet cover and yellowing pages. I eye the book closely trying to figure out what it is, but Ethan does a good job of keeping it from me. He sets the book down on the desk and opens it to a book marked page. The pages are so old and yellow that they are starting to fall out.

"That, my dear Princess, is a very good question. You see I have been planning a way to hurt Prince Maxon Schreave for a very long time. At first I though we were just going to attack, and hurt him physically, but then you came along America. We realized after watching the two of you for the whole selection that Maxon was very much in love with you. He may have tried to play it off like he fell in love with Lady Kriss Ambers p, but we always knew the truth. We always knew it would be you Princess America, and now look at you we were most certainly right."

"Get to the point." I say, trying to pretend like. I am loosing interest, but in all reality I cannot stand this. This man has me wanting more information so I can finally know what this rebel has wanted me for. I may not like the answer, but at least I can put my curiosity to rest. My wedding rings feel tight and heavy on my finger, and suddenly I grow very nervous. What is this terrible monster going to do to me?

"Patience. Isn't that apart of your princess training?" Ethan asks, looking at me curiously. I roll my eyes and ignore the statement. "Did the palace suck out all of your humor to?" Ethan mutters to himself

"I heard that." I snap to him

"Ou were supposed to" he snaps right back. We spend two minutes just glaring at each other until Ethan snaps back into what he was doing before. "Did you know, Princess America, that there is a way to break a royal couples marriage?"

"No," I mutter more to myself "Please enlighten me."

"It would be my pleasure. King Clarkson though he was the only copy of Ilea's official law book, but he was wrong, Any of these laws will be active, but the King of our country is to much of a coward to show his people the real country they live in. Princess America, did you know that If you marry someone else within five years of being married to Prince Maxon then your marriage with the Prince will be terminated, and won't be able to re cooperate?" My eyes widen at his words. Where in the world had that come from. "After watching you with Prince Maxon over the last year or so my fellow rebels and I decided the most effective way to hurt Maxon was to not kill him, but take you away from him. Then he will have to live with himself for the rest of his life knowing he will never be able to have again. It's quite a pure form of torture, don't you think?"

"You're a so sick man," I sit, he turns to me and smiles a sick, cruel smile . I want nothing more than to slap it off his face. "You can't make me marry anyone, what do you think this is? Some stupid fairy tale and you're the evil villain? What is wrong with you people!" I hiss, outraged. This sounded way to fairytale to sound real. The villain wants to marry the princess to take her away from the Prince, who the hell came up with this law, anyway? This is a new king of stupid.

"You say that now Princess America, but I believe you may change your mind soon enough." Ethan says slyly moving toward me.

"And who exactly is going to be my new 'husband?' I ask, curious to who this man was who really wanted to ruin my marriage and only happiness. Ethan moved behind me and starts to untie my restraints.

"The door is locked, and don't even think about attacking me, or I will be sure to pay your little sister a visits tomorrow." The rebel hisses when I am free. I jump up from the chair, rubbing my wrists.

"Answer my question!" I growl at him loosing my patience. "Who is he?" I demand

"You are looking at him, Princess."

Oh.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I say, throwing my sore wrists up in the air. I probably should have expected this. Ethan looks to be only a couple years older than me, and he definitly wasn't ugly. He also isn't Maxon, and I know that somewhere in that book there must be something that states this law is illegal in some way. There has to be something, or King Clarkson would have used this against me. The rebels were right about one thing, though this would hurt Maxon more than killing either of us because I would still be living, but out of his reach.

"Like I said Lady America I have been watching you for a very ling time, and I know for a fact that you would make a great Queen." He says, and now I am ten times more confused than I was when we started this. If I would be a great Queen wouldn't that mean they would want me on the throne with Maxon? Being married to Maxon is the only way I can even have a bit of control over the country.

"You are really confusing." I say, wiping a hand crossed my brow trying to reliviate the pain in my head from being hit. I really didn't even notice that throbbing pain until now.

"You have to understand America that once you and Maxon would have taken the throne the whole monarchy would have stayed the way it is. Clarkson Schreavr has a tight hold on his son, and you will be the new Queen Amberly. We can't have an immobile Queen! The people of Illea refuse to continue to keep living like this. The people of Illea are in need of a change and you being taken is the exact way to make that happen. Maybe the monarchy will change when they realize how powerful we are? We are hoping the monarchy I'll fall apart and someone else can take over as a democracy."

"Oh? What happens if they don't fall? Your plan will be all for nothing." I say stTing the flaw in their plan. Ethan just smiles and moves closer to me. I instinctively move back until I am pressed against the wall, and cornered by Ethan.

"You will see what happens, America." He smiles before pulling out what seems to be a camera. He snaps a picture of me, in my terrified state before moving out of the room.

"This will be a good indicator to Prince Maxon. Maybe we won't even have to go throughout ith our plan and they will just withdraw their power. One could only be so lucky, right? Good night Princess America." Then he disappears and I am left to myself.

How could this be happening?

**What did you guys think? Please let me know what you think is going to happen in a review! Let's get to 300! Forever The One is already complete and it's still making it's way to 700! Thanks so much for reading everyone! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	20. Chapter 20

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext.)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter Twenty (Maxon's POV) **

I am frantic.

I don't know where she is, and it's cutting deep into my heart like the sharpest knife. I feel like the whole country of England is out there looking for my wife. I remember walking out to the gardens holding the velvet box hat held the necklace I had been meaning to gift my wife with. I remember seeing the blood, and the absence of my wife. I remember the note that those damn rebels left me written in a red slick liquid that could be only be my America's. Within minutes I had the whole country looking for my missing wife. I really could not believed the rebels traveled all the way to England just to capture my wife. Actually, I probably should believe it considering the rebels are always doing things no one would ever suspect.

"Don't worry, Maxon. We are going to find her." Mason says, sitting next to me, and handing me a mug of hot tea. Mason seems to be just as worried about her as I am, but I guess that is to be expected considering he was once engaged to her. My hands tighten around the mug, and for a second I feel like shattering the cup into a million tiny pieces like my heart.

"I should be out there looking for her." I mutter, looking down at my lap. My parents are a crossed the room speaking with Queen Isabella softly.

"No, you need to be here. America would never forgive me if she found out I let you go put yourself in danger. We have hundreds of guards going to look for her. I promise that we will find her." I listen to his words, and I realize that Mason means every word he says. Mason is King now, so he has the power to run things the way he wants it. I can feel the adults eyes on us as Mason tries to comfort me. Nothing will numb this pain until America is back in my arms, though.

"Maxon sweetheart, they are doing the best they can." My mother's soft, comforting voice floats a crossed to me. I can sense the worry in her voice and I remind myself that I am not the only one who loves and cares for America. I feel tears burn the back of my throat, and on any other occasion I wouldn't let myself cry, but this is to much to scold myself on. A few tears drop from my eyes, and run down my cheeks. My mother gets up, and sits next to me wrapping her arm around my shoulders as I willow in my grief.

"I want her back." I whisper, trying to get myself together. There is no way we are going to find America when I am falling apart in front of everyone.

"I know you do, Maxon and I promise we won't stop until we find her." My mother says.

"King Mason?" A voice asks from the door. We all look up, and it takes Mason a few extra seconds to stand up. He is still trying to adjust to his new title. "We just received mail for Prince Maxon. The person who delivered it said it was about Princess America." I am instantly up and moving toward the guard. I think he understood the urgency of the matter because he quickly handed me the letter and got out of my way. I tore open the blank white envelope like a starving animal who has not eaten in days. I find a picture inside, and my heart drops to my feet. The picture is of my beloved wife, and she looks absolutely miserable. She doesn't look hurt necessarily, but the fear is evident in her beautiful eyes. The photo is photo shopped into looking like she is wearing a wedding gown. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. In the corner of the photo is a terrible drawing of a crown with an ex through this. I don't know what it means, but I know that it can not be good.

"Father." My voice cracks as I call for the one person who I know might be able to help me. "Father please tell me what this means." The desperate tones in my voice grow more frantic. My father comes forward, and this is the first time I have ever felt this comfortable with my father this close. For once I want his presence close because for once I realize he has changed. He takes the picture from me. His eyebrows nit with confusion as well, but when he turns it over I can see his face pale. I look over his shoulder, and immediately I feel like bursting into tears. The back of the phone has three words written on it, but they mean so much.

**We have come.**

My heart is pounding in my chest, and the blood in my ears is thundering with my ears. They have my America and they are going to do something terrible to her. What else did these people want from us? They couldn't really be planning to destroy my world like this could they? They couldn't take my America away could they?

"Father, what are they going to do to her?" I whisper, breaking down. My mother comes over to us, and rests her hand on my arm willing me to calm down, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Maxon, do you remember that old blue book that I would never let you touch? The one with the old laws in it? The ones no one know about?" asks my father. I nod my head remembering the old book my father hated.

"Yes." I answer, not sure what this had to do with them harming America.

"Well, there is a law in that book about breaking a royal couple's marriage. It states that if one of the people in the couple marries someone else within five years of the royal marriage that it will break that person's ties with his/her husband, and they can never be fixed. Maxon, they are planning to marry America with someone else to break you."

The last thing I see is Mason's shocked face before I black out.

**So I broke tradition and did a Maxon POV before reaching 300 reviews because of the demand or this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please continue to do so because it makes me so happy! What did you think of Maxon's reaction? Do you think they will find America in time before she is tied to Ethan? Let me know if you have any ideas! Three reviews until I am halfway to 300! Yay!**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	21. Chapter 21

***Keira Cass owns all main plots and characters of this fan made story of her amazing books. I only own characters of my own mind (Mason, Amelia, ext) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Chapter Twenty One **

My days in my confined prison drag by without me knowing exactly when they start and when they end. I don't know how long I have been trapped down here by these absurd rebels. I have thoughts only about Maxon and whether he is looking for me or not. I think about what his reaction must have been when he realized his wife had gone missing. For now I can only hope that he is worried enough to look for me. Why wouldn't he look for me? If by some wild card Maxon isn't looking for me I know Mason would have the good graces to notice that I am missing.

My captor, Ethan, still visits me about every two hours I believe. It's hard to tell how many hours go by ever since I broke my clock while throwing it at Ethan. I have done everything in my power to try to persuade Ethan to let me go, but he is stubborn and will not even let me out of my luxurious prison room.

"My dear America." The familiar voice slithers into my ears like a viper. I don't turn to greet the guest, but instead I keep my back turned, and my arms crossed a crossed my chest. Ethan coming in and speaking to me is nothing I am not used to. He comes and sits at my desk, and talks about how our 'wedding' is coming along. He never makes any advances toward me, and always stays a good few feet away. Not that it takes anything away from the fact that he is a cold blooded kidnapper. "You know how you told me the first day I brought you here that Prince Maxon would go to the ends of the Earth to find you?"

I try my best to ignore him, but it is hard when he speaks of Maxon.

"If your beloved Maxon loves you so much than can you explain why he is on his way back to Ilea instead of looking for his wife? Why would he be searching in Illea when we have given a generous amount of clues that was are in London? I admit that I was even shocked when my spies told me of the Prince's actions. The King of England is still looking for you, though. Doesn't that make you think you made the wrong decision when it came to picking on? Please enlighten me on your feelings about this…..interesting turn of events, Princess." Ethan's voice is cold and haunty. I can already tell that my face has drained of all color. This…couldn't be right. Maxon would never leave me high and dry like that.

"You are lying." I growl, my throat dry and scratchy from lack of water. I have only drank a couple of cups since I have been here, and that has affected me tremendously.

"My guards have been tracking the Prince and the King since we have….brought you to our civilization. I can show you if you truly want to see your beloved Husbands betrayal." Ethan's voice is mocking, and amused. I stand from my perch on the bed to face my captor.

"I want to see." I demand, glaring at the young man with as much hatred I can muster. I admit that I am weak from the lack of food and water. It's not that I haven't been offered some. I am actually given three daily meals, but sometimes when I am feeling extra angry I refuse to eat or drink anything. Actually that is the case most of the time.

"Alright well then follow me, Princess America." Ethan says coming over to me and taking my arm. I realize with wide eyes that he is taking me out of my room for the very first time. I smooth my hand over the skirt of my new dress that Ethan gave to me before allowing him to take my arm to lead me out of the room. One of the servants that I often see come into my room hands me a glass of wine before disappearing. I eye the wine before shrugging my shoulders before taking a sip. It actually tastes good, and not as bitter as I am used to. I take another sip and pretty soon my whole glass is gone. By the time we get to our location I am feeling slightly light headed?

In front of me are several camera's set up and giant screens. They are all monitoring my husband and I think the search groups Mason has out looking for me. I can't believe my eyes when I see Maxon sitting in the throne room with his parents talking about…..a registration order. Are you kidding me? I can feel the back of my throat start to burn with tears, but I do my best to blink them back. The last thing I want is to cry in front of Ethan and his minions. I can feel Ethan's eyes practically burning holes in the back of my head. I turn around to face him, and get the urge to smack that stupid grin off his face.

"What is this supposed to prove to me?" I ask him with my teeth gritted. "Is this supposed to make me fall into your arms and make me want to marry you willingly? Because if that's what you are trying to do than you need to know that it's not working. Mason is still looking for me, and if I know anything about Mason he won't give up until he finds me." I am full of boiling hot water now, and I don't know how much more I can take without blowing my top.

"You are the one who told me you wanted proof, Princess America." Ethan says, with the perfect voice of closure. I snap at that.

"Shut up." I growl, drawing a low chuckle out of him. I don't know how much longer I can go without ripping his throat out.

"We will see just how much longer you last Princess America." Ethan says with a breathtaking smile.

**So, I know you all probably hate me more than life right now. I am so sorry for not updating sooner, and I am not one to make excuses for myself. My computer broke down for about two months and I had to get it fixed. I could have written on my ipad, but to be honest, I have been a reading maniac lately. I have done absolutely nothing expect read for the past couple months. After City of Heavenly Fire came out (it was amazing btw what did you guys think?) I started re-reading the Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices series, and I also decided that I am going to re-read Vampire Academy. I have also picked up some other books that I have fell in love with so I have been extremely distracted. I am going to finish this story though so please bear with me as I struggle to update often. Please let me know what you think, and I hope you can forgive me!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

I really would like to know why my husband hasn't found me yet. It's one of those things where you are laying in bed and all of a sudden it hits you. My life and happiness is actually in surreal danger. I am being held captive by some stupid rebels who want my connections completely dropped from Maxon and Illea. These people really will do anything to get what they want, and I really am not okay with it.

"Good morning, Princess." A slime covered voice slurs from behind me. I turn in my chair and shoot a deadly glare at Ethan. I really want nothing to do with this guy anymore, and right now really isn't the right time to be messing with me.

"What do you want Ethan?" I ask, turning back around so I don't have to look at him.

"I think you very well know what I want, Princess. I would have thought you would have given in by now." He says, I can hear a slight creak as he sits now at a chair in my room, I mean prison.

"You know I am not going to give in to you, and your petty games." I hiss. "I want you to release me and send me back to my husband and my country. You have absolute no right to keep me here any longer than you already have." I stand up and lean against the wall. "If you let me go now my husband will meet with you and come to agreeable terms. I'm sure something can be worked out between the two of you."

Ethan is watching me with a lazy smirk on his face. I can tell just by the look on his face that he isn't taking a word I am saying seriously. I don't even know why I ever try to work things out because in my heart I know small talk isn't going to work with this guy, or any of his followers.

"You know, darling I have thought about trying to associate with your husband, but the more I think about it the more I realize that it's never going to happen." I glare at him.

"You can't keep me here forever. I am never going to go along with your plan so are you just going to leave me here until I die? Is that how it's going to work, Ethan?"

Ethan lets out a cold laugh "Oh darling you know very well that I always get what I want in a timely manner."

"So what you're telling me is that you're just giving me a choice out of pure pleasure, and enjoyment? If you could have gone full through with your plane by now then why haven't you?" I say, turning on him with a deep hiss in my voice. What the hell game is this guy playing with me?

"Yes, Princess, I could have gone through with my plane already, but you see, it would be so much more enjoyable to see the Princess of Ilea give into me. It's all about satisfaction, Darling. It would also be an extra bonus to see the reaction of your husband. Don't you think?"

"So this is all just for your pure enjoyment." I say, the disdain and disgust dripping from my voice.

"Precisely, Princess." He grins at me. "But all of that is just an added bonus. I just want illea to suffer for what they have done to the lower class people."

"Things are only going to get worse if you don't let me go." I say quietly, turning my back to him. "I am the only thing holding this country together, and Maxon won't be able to do it without me. You are just asking for even more trouble for yourself. I hope you realize that, Mr Taylor."

"I guess we will have to wait and see about that, won't we America Schreave."

"I hope you rot in hell." I spit at him, finally losing my temper.

"How would I rot in hell when I am practically saving a country?" He asks me, his sarcastic humor coating his voice.

"I really hate you." I say looking away from him

"You shouldn't say that to your future husband, Mrs America." He says clicking his tongue in a disapproving way. "Do you treat your current husband like this, America."

"Princess." I snap out of pure rage and anger.

"Excuse me?" He asks, thoroughly confused with my punch. I have to admit I was pretty shocked at it to.

"I'm a Princess and you have no right to call me just America." I push as much roughness in my voice as I can.

"This is a new change of heart, Princess America. I have been watching you for a while and I've never seen this side of you."

"Everyone changes." I say, holding my chin up trying to be intimidating, but I'm pretty sure that I'm failing epically.

"Indeed they do, Princess. Maybe you'll change your mind about our little arrangement." He says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"And if I don't?" I challenge

"Then I guess you always wish you would." He says darkly, moving toward the door. I watch him open the door, and I cringe when someone hands him a tray. It holds a tall glass full of a bubbly liquid and a plate of pasta.

"I'm not going to eat or drink that." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. I would rather starve to death before eating or drinking anything they gave me.

"We will see about that, Princess. Have a great rest of the day." Ethan sets the tray on my table before sweeping out of the room, and shutting the door.

After he is gone I continue staring at the tray with the tall glass. As I continue staring I start to feel how sandpapery my mouth really is. It's like the liquid is taunting me, and I can feel myself start to give into it. How am I ever going to break out of here if I am too weak because of thirst? I slowly stand up and walk over to the glass.

I pick it up, and it immediately feels cool in my hands, I put my nose to the liquid and take a short sniff. It doesn't have a smell so I assume it's just normal sparkling water. My thirst takes over and soon I am guzzling the whole glass down in a completely unlady like manner. I set my glass down, and I immediately feel like something is wrong.

It's almost like the liquid is bubbling through my bloodstream. My vision starts to blur and the next thing I know I'm on the floor, blacked out.

**So I know you all have a right to hate me right now. I completely understand considering I haven't updated in over a year. I know I have lt down so many of my faithful readers. You guys are literally the best people in the world and I am honored that you even took time out of your day to read my story, even after I haven't updated in forever. I understand that I probably have lost readers, and really that's okay because I know I wouldn't wait this long for an update. My excuse is that I have been working on a lot of my own original work, and have been posting it on Wattpad. So if you are interested it it please check it out, my username is SophiaSinclair17. Thank you all who have read this and I promise I am going to try to update more regularly. I will also post more on my instagram which is mandlmacerforlife. **

**Thanks! **

**mandlmacerforlife**


End file.
